Detrás de las Apariencias
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: Un encuentro extraño, circunstancias que hacen pensar lo peor, un futuro incierto y una sola opción.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, sé que me veo como alguien no entendible pero es que me daba mucho dolor no poder seguir escribiendo y bueno con respecto a mis problemas personales, existen y es por eso que si este fic gusta, la actualización no va a ser tan periódicamente como lo había hecho con lo que eran mis fics. Espero que esta idea les guste y que dejen su opinión.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen (obviamente) sino a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

En una taberna llena de hombres cuyo único objetivo es encontrar placer en las alternativas que les ofrece el pagano mundo, se encuentra un afable caballero, dueño de ese local que una vez más, entre su sonrisa infalible y su habilidad de servir licor, siente que les ha fallado a su familia y a sí mismo. Su nombre es Takato Higurashi, un viudo que lo único que le queda es su adorada hija, Kagome, una muchacha con apenas diecisiete años de edad. Ella en su gran amor y compresión por su padre, lo ha acompañado durante todo su proceso de depresión y sufrimiento luego de la muerte de su madre, cuando Kagome tenía diez años de vida. Ahora más que nunca siente gran compasión hacia su progenitor, que no se ha perdonado el hecho de que ella haya tenido que recurrir al empleo en ese establecimiento para ayudar a su padre en el retraso de una inminente quiebra. En realidad, su trabajo no ha pasado a mayores, es camarera y/o personal de limpieza en el día y se encarga de organizar y llamar a las _geishas _en la noche, que no son más que furcias bien arregladas y con lo que se diría experiencia en las "artes" del placer carnal. Sí, un triste hecho que rodea la historia de la familia Higurashi, ya que, en su desesperación y con la ayuda de un "amigo", Takato construyó un prostíbulo en el piso superior de la taberna, algo con lo que Kagome no estaba de acuerdo pero ante la tozudez de su padre, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ese error y su sonrisa se fue borrando al ver ante sus propios ojos, como una persona se degrada y deja a un lado su dignidad para sobrevivir ante una sociedad que cada vez hunde más a los menos privilegiados en sus más oscuros e indignos abismos. Todo eso fue visto por una joven desde sus quince años de edad, ya transcurrido dos años desde el enfrentamiento con la cruel realidad, Kagome se había sabido adaptar a ese presente y posible futuro incierto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Y dime Takato, ¿tú hermosa hija por fin ha entrado en el juego de arriba? – Preguntó un hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada malévola, que se encontraba sentado en la barra tomando su ya tercer vaso de whisky.

- Olvídalo Naraku, bien sabes que ante tu idea de adjuntar un prostíbulo a la taberna se nos ha hecho más fácil mantener el negocio a flote, pero sobre mi cadáver dejaré que mi hija quede involucrada. – Respondió Takato muy seriamente, borrando su típica sonrisa del rostro.

- Sólo preguntaba, sólo preguntaba. Después de todo, si el gobierno se entera de esto, no creo que te dejen un segundo más con tu preciada hija. – Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No tienen motivo para hacerlo, porque sin necesidad de engaños o trampas, pueden bien enterarse que Kagome es virgen y que nunca se ha involucrado en mis negocios. – Respondió muy seguro de lo que decía para no mostrar sus inseguridades ante los demás.

- Bueno, entonces, voy a disfrutar de los servicios que ofreces, Takato. – Dijo una vez terminado con la botella de whisky para dirigirse a la parte superior del local.

En la cima de las escaleras, se encontraba Kagome sentada en una pequeña y destartalada mesa junto con una carpeta y uno que otro lapicero. Naraku sonrió de forma lujuriosa y miró de arriba abajo a la joven, la cual sólo se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio sin ni siquiera saludar.

- Actualmente hay tres disponibles: Naomi, Naoko y Abby. ¿Cuál prefiere? – Preguntó la muchacha revisando su carpeta y esperando la respuesta del hombre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú no te incluyes, preciosa? – Preguntó Naraku burlón.

- Yo no tengo porque ofrecer ese tipo de servicios pero están dispuestas tres mujeres más que poseen más experiencia y atributos que yo. Así que sólo limítese a contestar mi pregunta sin formular alguna otra.

- ¡Vaya, pero que carácter! – Dijo con sarcasmo. – Muy bien, será escoger a alguna de las que me dices porque tengo entendido que tienes un espía por ahí que te protege ¿no?, un mocoso pelirrojo hasta donde tengo entendido. – Decía mirando a su alrededor mientras que Kagome se tensaba aún más.

- Si vino buscando platicar con alguien, le recuerdo que hay un gran número de hombres allá abajo, además que no estoy para hacerle compañía a nadie. – Respondió tajantemente.

- Muy bien, será como dices; quiero a Naomi. – Dijo secamente y resentido.

- Ok, la puerta número 13, el pago por hoy es tarifa plana "Que humillante es decir eso, como si la persona fuese un vil objeto" Por favor, dígame su nombre.

- Vamos niña, ya te lo debes haber aprendido. – Dijo incrédulo. – Pero para complacerte, querida mía, es Naraku Naegino. – Terminó su oración pasándole a su vez el dinero correspondiente a Kagome.

- Muy bien, puede pasar. – Respondió automáticamente, cediendo el paso a Naraku.

- Gracias, preciosa. – Paso por un lado para mirar por última vez de soslayo a la esquiva Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku, ¡lo que te quiero es matar! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme y decirme que el asunto es importante sólo para averiguar si una chica con un pasado horrible es o no una despreciable prostituta? – Preguntó enojado e incrédulo un joven de ojos dorados.

Anda, tranquilízate, no es para tanto. – Respondió el joven de ojos azules.

-¿Qué no es par tanto? ¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO? – Preguntó gritando el joven.

-Inuyasha, ya tú estás lo suficientemente grandecito, además de que Sango no confía en mí y va a venir con nosotros. En caso de que yo no pueda hacer el experimento, lo haces tú.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó mirando a Miroku como si fuese un ser extraño jamás visto por el hombre.

-Mira, vamos ahorita, te tomas uno o dos tragos si quieres y luego vas y asustas a la muchacha para que luego coopere más fácilmente.

-Miroku, ¡por amor a Dios!, sabes que yo no soy un oficial todavía, me faltan años de carrera antes de poder estar en este tipo de "misiones". – Le dijo tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

-Eso lo sé, yo tampoco tengo el cargo pero es algo que me comentó mi padre y me pareció emocionante y divertida mi idea, además de que no le vamos a hacer nada a la muchacha y a la hora de separarla de su padre, no habrá tantos problemas.

-Entonces ¿a ti de bueno te dio el ataque de ayudar a los más débiles? – Cuestionó irónico.

-¿Vas a ir o no? Anda, tú de tacaño no me diste regalo de cumpleaños, di que sí entonces. – Le preguntó con cara de yo no fui mientras que Inuyasha lo miraba con reticencia y exhalaba un largo suspiro.

-Muy bien, pero ni se te ocurra culparme a mi de lo que te pase. – Dijo resignado pero amenazándolo muy serio.

-¡Gracias! – Respondió emocionado levantándose de su asiento. – Ya le aviso a Sango.

-Como sea. – Dijo recogiendo sus cosas y mirando la hora en el reloj de la sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿En verdad está seguro de esto? – Preguntó Sango a Miroku en el umbral de la puerta de la tan famosa taberna.

-Aquí nadie confía en mí, definitivamente. – Dijo exhalando un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Nadie en su sano juicio va a confiar en ti, Miroku. – Concluyó Inuyasha entrando de primero al sitio.

Cuando entraron, observaron el típico ambiente con risas de borrachos y olores a licor y tabaco. Sango instintivamente se aferró más a Miroku, olvidándose de lo libidinoso que es y este último tuvo la cortesía de no tocar zonas prohibidas para no atormentar más a la muchacha. Inuyasha no se sintió amenazado ni intimidado en ningún momento, sólo fue hasta la barra para esperar que Miroku y Sango se acercaran. Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos, se acercó Takato hasta ellos para ofrecerles bebidas.

Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero para no tener problemas es necesario que me muestren su cédula de identidad. – Dijo Takato amablemente a los nuevos clientes.

- No se preocupe, veamos… - Respondió Miroku revisando su cartera y sacando su cédula para mostrársela al hombre. – Inuyasha, ¿no la vas a sacar? – Preguntó a su amigo que no se había movido de su asiento.

-No Miroku, sabes que no bebo. – Le dijo Inuyasha a su compañero mientras se dedicaba a examinar con la vista el local.

-Entonces joven, ¿para qué vino? – Preguntó Takato desconfiado.

-Yo…yo… - Inuyasha se había dejado en evidencia pero no tenía una mentira formulada en la mente.

-Él está aquí para disfrutar de otro tipo de servicios. – Le excusó Miroku observando con una mirada pícara al tabernero y rogando a Dios que Inuyasha no se opusiera al ver la mirada fulminante de su amigo.

-Oh, ya veo. – Exclamó Takato pensativo. – Aunque… - Empezó a decir en un modo preocupado. – No es bueno que pierda su virginidad en un prostíbulo, joven. – Le dijo a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó el chico sonrojado, pero al ver a Miroku sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás. – No se preocupe, ya yo la perdí. – Dijo casi en un susurro al dueño mientras fijaba la mirada en un punto cualquiera con tal de no ver a su interlocutor.

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso, suba las escaleras que están al fondo hacia la derecha. – Dijo sonriendo pero lamentándose que la juventud estuviese en esos trámites tan poco dignos.

-Ok, gracias. – Respondió incómodo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Cuando subió el último escalón, vio a una joven sentada en una mesa, medio dormida que abrazaba una carpeta y tenía un lapicero detrás de su oreja. A primera instancia, Inuyasha se enterneció con la imagen pero luego recordó que esa debía ser la chica por la cual estaban ahí, por ello despertó a Kagome zarandeándola levemente por un brazo. En ese instante, ella abrió sus ojos y observó al joven frente a ella, que lo consiguió muy apuesto y le extrañó que no estuviera ebrio.

- Disculpe, me quedé dormida. – Dijo levantándose y tomando el lapicero que tenía detrás de su oreja para luego abrir su carpeta. – Actualmente todas las geishas están ocupadas pero la que posiblemente salga primero será dentro de media hora, ¿le importaría esperar? Si me da su nombre, yo se la aparto.

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿Recepcionista? – Preguntó Inuyasha burlón.

-Soy la administradora, ese es mi trabajo. – Respondió ella tímidamente sintiéndose incómoda por la cercanía del joven.

-O sea, ¿qué tú no te ofreces?

-"¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo?" No, señor. – Dijo apartándose de él.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó acercándose nuevamente.

-Mi trabajo sólo se limita a llamarlas y administrar el dinero y el tiempo que duran con cada uno de los clientes. – Dijo alejándose más, tratando de mantener la distancia. Ante este gesto, Inuyasha sonrió levemente mientras se seguía aproximando.

-Ya veo. Pero entonces debes tener presente que cualquiera te tomaría aquí si lo quisiera ¿no? – Terminó por preguntar acorralándola contra la pared y aproximando su boca a la de ella.

Kagome se encontraba paralizada aunque sin saber por qué no le molestaba del todo que la besara pero en ese momento salió de uno de los cuartos como una bala, un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un bate en la mano, directo a pegarle en la cabeza a Inuyasha mientras este se encontraba de espaldas a él. Con un rápido movimiento, el joven esquivó el bate, tomándolo entre sus manos y dando un golpe certero en la cabeza del niño, haciendo así que se desplomara en el piso.

-¡Shippo! – Gritó la muchacha, librándose del agarre y arrodillándose donde se encontraba el pequeño.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Un mocoso con un bate? – Preguntó riéndose. – Bien, creo que el experimento ha terminado. – Dijo una vez que terminara de reírse.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó alzando la vista aún confundida con las palabras del joven.

-Yo no soy ningún violador ni nadie de esa calaña, digamos que soy un inspector y creo que mereces saber que cuando mucho te quedarás con tu padre un mes más.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba.

-El gobierno no te va a dejar aquí mucho tiempo. – Respondió pero luego escuchó los pasos de alguien que se aproximaban a donde ellos estaban. Inuyasha tomó a Shippo y se encerró con él en el cuarto donde anteriormente se había ocultado el niño mientras que Kagome se levantaba y tomaba la carpeta para atender a su próximo cliente. Una vez terminada con su labor, se acercó al cuarto y abrió la puerta mirando con rencor a Inuyasha para luego preguntar.

-¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con que no me voy a quedar con mi padre mucho tiempo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, sé que me quedó muy largo el capítulo para ser el primero pero los que han leído mis fics ya saben que por lo general yo los hago largos. Como les dije, la actualización no creo que vaya a ser tan pronta si es que el fic gusta (yo aquí haciéndome ilusiones y capaz a nadie le gusta ¬¬), claro está. Entonces, sin más que decir, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen su opinión.**

**P.D.: Mi definición de las geishas parece muy hiriente (a sabiendas de que todo es más complicado) pero si se continua la historia voy a explicar el por qué en el tercer capítulo.**


	2. ¿Castigo o premio?

**Hola, aquí está a petición de unas personas muy amables al dejar review, su respectiva continuación. Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado y espero no decepcionarlos con el siguiente capítulo, que a pesar de ser corto, intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible n.n**

**Entre otras cosas, aviso que no voy a usar más los guiones (-) porque me enredo al escribir, por eso voy a seguir usando la letra inicial del nombre correspondiente, espero que no sea molestia. Y para las personas que leen el fic de "Fría como el Fuego" no lo voy a dejar, daré mis respectivas explicaciones en el update de esa historia.**

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**¿Castigo o premio?**

- ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con que no me voy a quedar con mi padre mucho tiempo?

- Pues… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha mientras dejaba al inconsciente Shippo a un lado para poder salir. – Que ningún trabajador del gobierno en su sano juicio te va a dejar a ti y a un niño en un lugar como este con un trabajo tan poco convencional.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Me van a obligar a salir de aquí? – Le preguntó ella con burla a la vez que se hacía un lado para dejarlo salir de su escondite.

- Tienes diecisiete años ¿no? Pues, ya que eres menor de edad, no tienen más remedio que sacarte de aquí aunque sea a la fuerza. – Le dijo mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

- No soy una niña, se lo que hago y el riesgo que corro, ¡no puedo abandonar a mi padre! – le dijo airada desde la cima de las escaleras mientras lo observaba bajar para verlo darse la vuelta en el último escalón.

- Eso lo veremos. – Respondió para luego desaparecer entre la muchedumbre amontonada en el primer piso.

- Sí me separa de mi papá, lo haré pagar caro por eso. – Pensó en voz alta mientras recordaba con odio la figura de aquel muchacho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha despertó con un cansancio como si hubiese pasado toda la noche en vela, aunque técnicamente fue así ya que no se pudo sacar de la mente a la joven que conoció la noche anterior. Se levantó lentamente y una vez que se hubiese aseado, vestido y desayunado se dirigió hasta su trabajo o mejor dicho, el trabajo del padre de Miroku.

Cuando llegó, observó el monótono movimiento de los empleados en la estación de policía, lo que le extrañó fue ver a Miroku hablando con su padre mientras este lo observaba con clara desaprobación. Pidió permiso para entrar y se lamentó de su intromisión porque ahora el regaño iba a ser compartido.

- Inuyasha, ¿estuviste involucrado en la "grandiosa" idea de mi hijo? – Preguntó Sorata, el padre de Miroku con un tono sarcástico y sin siquiera saludar.

- Sí…sí señor. – Respondió algo intimidado Inuyasha para luego sentarse en el asiento al lado de su amigo.

- Miren, se que sus intenciones son buenas, bueno, siquiera por parte de Inuyasha ya que por mi hijo no estoy tan seguro. – Dijo Sorata sabiendo las "mañas" de su hijo.

- Como sí no fueras igual. – Acotó Miroku por lo bajo, algo que logró escuchar su padre pero carraspeó un poco para luego continuar.

- ¿Quién fue el que hizo el plan realidad? – Preguntó el hombre rezando que no hubiese sido Miroku.

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron por un momento e Inuyasha sabía que si Miroku mentía por él lo iban a castigar tres veces peor que como se lo harían a él, por ello decidió decir la verdad.

- Yo. – Dijo Inuyasha mirando a los ojos a Sorata.

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó su interlocutor desconfiando de su hijo.

- Sí no me cree, puede traer a esa niña y verá que me va a reconocer. – Respondió irritado de que pusieran su honor en duda.

- También tengo entendido que la Srta. Sango Taijiya los acompañó ¿o me equivoco?

- Sango sólo nos acompañó pero ella no se involucró en nada y ni siquiera sabía bien cual era nuestro plan, sólo estaba ahí para… - Miroku no continuó porque no sabía como lo tomaría su padre.

- Yo le pedí a Sango que vigilara a Miroku para que este no se pusiera a inventar. – Dijo Inuyasha excusando a su amigo.

- Ya veo, bueno Miroku, sabes que esto no se va a quedar así pero por el momento déjame a solas con Inuyasha. – Le ordenó su padre mientras se volvía a sentar en su amplia silla.

- Bien. – Dijo acatando la orden pero mirando por última vez a su amigo y dándole las gracias internamente.

Una vez solos Inuyasha y Sorata, este último empezó a hablar con un tono de voz algo lúgubre.

- Muchacho, sabes perfectamente que te considero como otro hijo pero esto no puede quedar simplemente en un regaño, por eso quiero que te atengas a las consecuencias.

- No voy a huir de mis responsabilidades, si es lo que me quiere decir. –Le dijo muy seguro Inuyasha.

- Yo no quiero que te lleven preso o… - Empezó a decir mientras veía el rostro de asombro de Inuyasha.

- Pero yo ni la toqué, no me pueden llevar preso por haber irrespetado el espacio personal. – Reclamó con el seño fruncido.

- Ni por que la hubieses violado dejaría que te metieran preso pero como ella es menor de edad, tiene demasiados derechos, por tanto, tu futuro con la ley que la protege no te favorece de ninguna manera. Sin embargo puedo hacer que tomen una medida menos drástica que el llevarte a juicio pero no creo que estés muy de acuerdo y …

- Déjese de tantos rodeos y dígame de una buena vez cual va a ser mi castigo. – Ordenó Inuyasha, harto de tanto misterio.

- Hasta que esa muchacha cumpla dieciocho años, tendrás que mantenerla en tu apartamento y proveerla de todo lo que necesite.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó Inuyasha, levantándose de súbito de su asiento.

- Cálmate Inuyasha, sólo será a ella, dejaré a cargo a mi hijo del niño que la acompaña.

- Usted no entiende, ella… "me odia con toda su alma" – Terminó su oración mentalmente. – No es conveniente que se quede conmigo, prefiero quedarme con el niño. – Declaró esperanzado de librarse de ella.

- Lo lamento, tú fuiste el que ejecutaste la acción, además de que no confío en mi hijo para que tenga a una joven inocente bajo su mismo techo. – Dijo seriamente como si imaginase una catástrofe. – Y… no creo que te odie tanto. – Acotó tratando de consolar al muchacho, reconociendo el por qué de su protesta.

- Muy bien. – Dijo desplomándose en su asiento y llevándose la mano hasta su frente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de haber tenido que pasar por el largo proceso de separación, Kagome iba escoltada por unos policías hasta la salida donde le habían dicho que se encontraba la persona que se encargaría de ella hasta sus dieciocho años. Ella iba con las mejillas pálidas y con el rastro típico de las lágrimas que había llorado y que silenciosamente esta vez, dejaba que siguieran su recorrido, odiando al gobierno y al joven que seguramente se encargó que se cumpliera "la ley". A tal pensamiento se apareció en su mente la imagen de ese muchacho del cual no sabía ni su nombre. Una vez en la puerta, divisó un carro estacionado al frente de ella, cuyo piloto se empezaba a bajar para luego ver esos ojos dorados que la atormentaban en sus sueños.

- ¿Tú? – Dijo débilmente sin creer su mala suerte.

- Hola Kagome. Soy Inuyasha Taisho y me encargaré de ti hasta tu próximo cumpleaños. - Dijo muy serio, una vez que se hubiese acercado lo suficiente a ella como para que lo escuchara.

Kagome no cabía en su asombro, deseo con toda su alma que una de las armas que cargaban los policías se dispararan solas y una bala la atravesara. Luego de unos segundos, no aguantó más y se desmayó recordando sólo un nombre: "Inuyasha"

- Creo que se lo tomó mejor de lo que creí. – Dijo sarcástico mientras cargaba a la joven y la llevaba hasta el auto.

Los oficiales que habían visto la escena se extrañaron de la reacción de la chica y la del mismo Inuyasha, simplemente desearon que ambos pudiesen salir ilesos luego de que se hubiese transcurrido el período de compañía mutua correspondido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, no he recibido muchos reviews con esta historia, no sé si es porque no gustó mucho o porque la publiqué un día no muy estratégico. En fin, agradezco a las personas que me han dejado reviews, aquí tienen mi corta continuación pero es que si la cosa no mejora, no creo que valga la pena continuarlo, de todas formas, veremos que pasa. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	3. Nuestras Vidas

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**Nuestras vidas**

Kagome empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, observó que el sitio no le era familiar, se reincorporó despacio y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre una cama matrimonial pero todo lo que vio a su alrededor eran objetos meramente masculinos; con esto llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en el apartamento de un hombre soltero. Ante tal deducción se asustó y en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos pero rápidamente las enjugó, tenía primero que enterarse de su situación con ese tal Inuyasha.

De un brinco, salió de la cama y luego atravesó la habitación, cuando estuvo en un pequeño pasillo, fue hasta donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con la imagen de él sentado en un sofá mientras que con el control remoto pasaba simultáneamente todos los canales con una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara. Se sintió tentada a tomar un cuchillo y saltar detrás de él para clavárselo en el cuello pero con un leve movimiento de la cabeza intentó desechar ese pensamiento, convenciéndose a sí misma que había visto muchas series policíacas.

Con paso pausado y un tanto dudoso, se acercó a él hasta quedar a un lado del sofá. Inuyasha al sentir la presencia de alguien más, giró su cabeza para dar con los ojos de Kagome que lo observaban con una repulsión que jamás pensó que podía ser expresada con una sola mirada.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó con el mismo tono empleado por ella.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer aquí? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Pues… - Inuyasha giró su cabeza para observar el televisor y con el control remoto lo apagó para luego volver a mirarla. – Yo voy a ser algo así como un tutor, tengo que proveerte de todo lo que necesites hasta tu cumpleaños, pero con eso espero que no te aproveches para luego exigirme cualquier capricho de niña mimada porque no lo hago por gusto.

- ¡Oh, eso es evidente! – Exclamó con desprecio. – Y no te preocupes, no soy ninguna aprovechadora y mientras menos dependa de ti, será mejor para mí. Buscaré un trabajo y pagaré hasta el último centavo que te deba. – Dijo seriamente para luego continuar. – Ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú el que me tenga que "cuidar"? – Preguntó con sorna.

- Uno: no aceptaré ni un solo centavo tuyo porque sino me pueden prolongar la responsabilidad quien sabe cuantos años más. Dos: No estoy ahora compartiendo mi apartamento contigo por gusto, definitivamente nunca sería por eso. Y tres: Como yo no soy un policía, bueno, estoy estudiando para ello, aún así no tenía permiso de molestarte en la taberna aquella, y por ser el que ejecutara la acción de asustarte, me dieron como especie de castigo la responsabilidad de cuidarte por un año.

- Pero es… - Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente y la otra a la cintura mientras miraba con el seño levemente fruncido a Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero es qué? – Preguntó intrigado.

- Tú no entiendes, acabo de cumplir mis diecisiete años el mes pasado. Ahorita es que falta, ¿cómo voy a hacer para convivir por tanto tiempo contigo? – Le preguntó angustiada.

- Sólo trata de no meterme veneno para ratas en la comida. – Bromeó Inuyasha al ver el semblante de frustración de la joven.

- Coño, ponte serio. Esto es grave. Pero pensándolo bien, quizás deba comprar ese veneno pero para suicidarme yo. – Dijo bromeando pero Inuyasha se lo tomó en serio.

- No, no me vayas a tirar ese muerto porque el que va a tener cadena perpetua voy a ser yo. Me importa un pepino si te lanzas desde el último piso de un edificio o te atropella un carro, pero eso sí, si caes del edificio fue porque te empujaron y si te atropellan que el conductor no sea yo. – Amenazó muy serio.

- "Animal" - Pensó con fastidio. - Deja el drama, que no te sale. – Respondió fríamente. – Veo que nos vamos a llevar de maravilla, ¿no? – Comentó sarcástica.

- No nos queda de otra, cariño. – Dijo con burla.

- ¡Te odio! – Exclamó airada.

- No más que yo a ti. – Respondió para luego levantarse y encararla. – Ahora me toca a mí hacer el interrogatorio. – Dijo empujándola levemente para que se sentara en el puesto que anteriormente estaba ocupando él. Kagome le hizo caso de mala gana y lo miro altiva.

- ¿Qué querrá saber su majestad? – Preguntó burlonamente.

- ¿Por qué tenías ese trabajo? – Empezó a preguntar, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de ella.

- La taberna es de mi papá, estábamos pasando por una situación difícil y yo decidí ayudarlo en su trabajo.

- ¿Administrando a las prostitutas? – Preguntó con burla.

- Cállate, siquiera déjame hablar. – Ordenó secamente. – Yo empecé ayudando en la limpieza y mantenimiento del local en el día pero un amigo de mi papá lo convenció de que colocara el prostíbulo para tratar de mantener el negocio a flote. Mi padre al principio estuvo en total oposición pero la persuasión de ese sujeto fue mayor y lo convenció de que lo hiciera. Luego venía el problema de cómo todo se iba a hacer. Mi padre es un hombre organizado por naturaleza, entonces, no se podía tener un proxeneta aparte porque se iba a quedar con las ganancias que necesitábamos nosotros y él no quería serlo porque explicaba que se le iba a enredar el papagayo y que todo se volvería un solo caos.

- Y por eso te puso como especie de proxeneta, para manejar todo. – Concluyó Inuyasha, que la observaba muy serio y sin una pizca de burla.

- Así es. Mi padre sabía que no era el empleo más seguro del mundo pero él no tiene a más nadie. Todo fue muy difícil para nosotros, sobretodo desde la muerte de mi mamá hace siete años. Él ha caído en una depresión horrible, si tú puedes hacer algo, por favor dile a esos policías. No soportaría la pérdida del único familiar que me queda. – La mirada de Kagome se suavizó, ya no era arrogante sino una que mostraba súplica y tristeza.

- Está bien. Pero si dices que no tienes a más familiares. ¿Significa que eres hija única? – Preguntó asombrado.

- Bueno, mis padres nunca tuvieron una situación económica muy estable y luego de tenerme a mí, siempre decían que era mejor esperar a que todo se solucionara pero cuando mi madre murió…- Calló por un momento mientras luchaba por no llorar.

- Sólo quedaron ustedes dos. – Le completó Inuyasha y ella asintió levemente para luego continuar, una vez podido retener las lágrimas.

- El niño que intentó defenderme de ti se llama Shippo, él perdió a sus padres y mi mamá le dio asilo, nunca ha sido una carga ya que gasta muy poco, lo considero como un hermanito y siempre le agradeceré su apoyo. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con él? - Preguntó alarmada.

- Él está ahora bajo el cuidado de un amigo mío, que fue él de la idea de "ayudarte" a aceptar las cosas. Ojalá jamás le hubiese hecho caso, ahora moriré sabiendo que tengo un enemigo más. – Dijo volteando la cabeza y mirando de soslayo a Kagome.

- No me consideres tu enemiga, no haría nada para hacerte daño, mi vida es lo suficiente miserable como para tratar de empeorársela a los demás. – Respondió tristemente retractándose de la venganza que planeó la primera vez que lo vio.

- Por lo menos. – Dijo con poco ánimo. – Otra pregunta: ¿por qué las llamaste geishas?

- ¿Ah? – Kagome levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. – No, lo que pasa es que decir prostitutas sonaba muy feo y como esas mujeres se creen la gran cosa, inventaron que las llamáramos así para darle algo más de prestigio, supongo. Y como las geishas en sí tienen una gran historia y misterio, utilizaron ese nombre.

- Ummm, ya veo. –Dijo como si recordase algo. – Ya me parecía extraño. – Terminó por acotar.

- Pues, luego de contarte sobre mi desdichada vida, ahora te toca a ti. – Le dijo mirándolo expectante.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí, es mi derecho saber algo sobre la persona con la que voy a convivir por todo un año. – Le dijo mostrando una expresión de cómo si fuese lo más obvio.

- Once meses. – Le recordó él.

- Oh sí, con treinta días menos, gran cosa. – Dijo sarcástica. – ¿Entonces? Cuéntame de ti y con todo lujo de detalles como lo hice yo.

- Mi vida no es tan complicada. – Respondió resignado mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella, dejando su vista clavada en un punto inexistente mientras recordaba. – Mi madre murió cuando era un niño pequeño, así que no recuerdo mucho de ella, soy el segundo hijo y tengo un medio hermano, producto atroz del primer matrimonio de mi padre. Actualmente ambos están en Tokio, yo vine a Kyoto porque quería estudiar pero alejado de ellos. Mi padre es un "hombre de negocios" como se le dice, y no pasó ni pasa mucho tiempo en la casa. Mi hermano me considera una escoria y mi punto de vista hacia él no está en mejor estado. Vine a estudiar para policía, guiándome más por la criminología. – Explicó mientras en los labios de Kagome se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te ha influenciado mucho C.S.I. ¿no? – Preguntó burlonamente mientras Inuyasha giraba su cabeza para mirarla.

- En realidad se puede decir que sí. – Dijo burlonamente, asintiendo y con los ojos fijos en el techo como si se hubiese dado cuenta en ese momento. – Lo veo todas las semanas y de todas las ciudades: New York, Las Vegas, etc.…

- Bueno, al menos no arriesgas tu vida. – Dijo dándole la razón.

- Y no porque sea un cobarde, sino porque lo que yo haga o deje de hacer va a ser totalmente innecesario, aún así no me molestaría del todo ese puesto.

- Ya veo. Yo ya terminé el bachillerato y quiero estudiar psicología. – Dijo alegre mientras miraba hacia arriba y soñaba despierta.

- Pobres de tus pacientes. Se van a suicidar después de la primera consulta. – Dijo burlonamente para luego quejarse por un codazo que le dio Kagome en las costillas.

- Sí se suicidan después de haber estudiado la carrera y con una especie de Pre-grado con mi padre, entonces es porque les dio la gana, no porque se los sugerí.

- En eso tendrías razón pero no los culpo porque a fin de cuentas la vida puede ser muy miserable. – Comentó melancólico.

- Ah no, ni te pienses en suicidar y abandonarme a mi suerte, ¡eso si que no! – Le reclamó molesta.

- Tranquila, no estoy tan desesperado. – Le dijo pero a la vez extrañado por el repentino cambio en la muchacha.

- Bueno, ahora las preguntas de convivencia: - Empezó a decir mientras se volvía a levantar y se paraba frente a él con las manos en las caderas. - ¿dónde voy a dormir? ¿Cuáles serán mis tareas para contigo en el apartamento? Y ¿debo esperar alguna visita mientras no estés? además…

- Espérate para procesar la información, ¿me permites? – Preguntó sarcástico. – Veamos… - Dijo mirando al techo en pose pensativa. – Tu cuarto va a estar al lado del mío a la derecha. Si quieres podrías ayudarme con la limpieza de la casa, por lo menos cuando no venga la señora que limpia y de visita lo más común sería un hombre llamado Miroku, que es un individuo que es lo más cercano a lo que tengo como amigo y a una chica llamada Sango que es una compañera de clases.

- Bien. Ahora, ¿cada cuanto viene esa señora? – Preguntó aún desconfiada.

- Cada dos días por lo general.

- Y los días restantes ¿como te las arreglas por ti solo?

- Compró "comida chatarra" y me la paso fuera de aquí, sólo llego a dormir. ¿La siguiente pregunta para ganarme el premio es…? – Dijo burlón al ver como se arqueaba una ceja de Kagome.

- Muy gracioso. – Respondió sarcástica. - ¿Cuánta libertad tengo aquí? – Preguntó de nuevo.

- Mientras no organices fiestas y mantengas el apartamento decente y habitable además de no meterte en mi habitación a husmear, creo que la que tú quieras.

- Mientras no toque tu habitación, ¿puedo hacerle algunos cambios a lo demás? – Preguntó en la misma posición.

- Bueno, eso sí depende, si vas a poner este apartamento todo de rosado y con gatos dibujados por todas partes, juro por Dios que te echo a la calle. – Advirtió serio.

- No tengo tan mal gusto, ¿pero puedo o no hacerle cambios? – Preguntó fastidiada.

- Muy bien, pero si me puedes consultar antes, mejor.

- Ok. – Dijo para luego darse la vuelta e ir a la habitación de Inuyasha a buscar su maleta.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Se acabó el interrogatorio? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó sarcástico desde el sofá mientras Kagome tomaba su cartera y volvía a la sala.

- Pues sí, ya puedo decir que te conozco. Ahorita vuelvo. – Terminó su frase mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

- ¿Para dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó levantándose y acercándose a ella.

- ¡No me digas que vas a ser igual de controlador que mi padre! – Exclamó mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

- Pues sí. – Le dijo con una expresión en los ojos que reflejaba que era obvio.

- Voy a mi casa, en la maleta que tengo no cargo casi nada, voy a ir a recoger más cosas si es que "su majestad" me permite. – Respondió burlona.

- Muy bien, pero antes come algo para estar seguro de que no te vas a volver a desmayar, y yo te voy a acompañar. – Dijo para luego voltearse e ir a su habitación.

- No pretenderás hacer esa misma gracia todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- No, tampoco voy a abandonar mi vida social por ti. – Respondió una vez cambiado y arreglado cuando se acercó hasta ella que ya había terminado de comer y se levantaba de la mesa.

- Vamos entonces. – Dijo mientras salía del apartamento junto con Inuyasha. Llegaron al estacionamiento y se dirigieron a la camioneta de él.

Una vez en el carro ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra hasta llegar al barrio donde se supone debía vivir Kagome.

- Ya llegamos. – Dijo parándose al frente de un edificio viejo y descuidado.

- ¿Cómo sabías en donde vivía? – Preguntó con el seño levemente fruncido.

- Porque tuvimos que investigar un poco de tu vida, entonces resulta y acontece que en toda investigación, se revisa la dirección de la persona. – Dijo como si le estuviese explicando a una niña pequeña.

- Soy pobre, no estúpida, inepto. – Le respondió con rabia.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ahora yo soy el inepto porque traté de responderte la pregunta que **tú** misma formulaste? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Tú mismo me dijiste que no eres verdaderamente un policía, por eso tenía mis dudas, así que deja de hacerte el ofendido. – Le respondió en el mismo tono usado anteriormente.

- Sólo bajémonos antes de que me roben la camioneta. – Espetó mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba.

Kagome respiró hondamente y contó hasta diez antes de imitarlo. Cuando estuvieron ambos al frente de la puerta del edificio, ella se adelantó y empezó a caminar, subieron las escaleras unos tres pisos hasta dar con una puerta oxidada al final de un pasillo. Se acercaron hasta esta y con la llave que cargaba Kagome, se abrió, dando paso a la vista de un modesto cuartucho que inclusive se podía decir que rayaba en lo marginal de lo pequeño y en parte descuidado que estaba. Sobre una mesa se podían ver algunas botellas de cervezas ya vacías y una que otra colilla en el cenicero. El piso se encontraba con una leve capa de polvo y la cocina estaba desordenada. Inuyasha observó todo con asombro y algo de compasión al saber que en esas condiciones tuvo que vivir ella, Kagome sólo vio todo con tristeza, sabiendo que su padre rebosando de felicidad no estaba.

- Por lo que veo, imagino que no tendrás muchas pertenencias, ¿no? – Preguntó mientras se hacía paso entre las apretujadas cosas que habían en el cuarto.

- Viví gran parte de mi vida en condiciones humildes y no me avergüenzo de eso. – Espetó seria mientras se dirigía a un cuarto aún más pequeño.

- ¿Condiciones humildes? ¡Vivías en una pocilga! – Exclamó en oposición.

- Ya te lo había dicho, mi padre no tenía un trabajo con el cual poder tener lujos pero a fin de cuentas, viví feliz cuando mi madre estaba viva y luego de su muerte, traté de verla como un ejemplo para seguir adelante. – Explicó mientras recogía algunas cosas desde su cuarto.

Inuyasha se sintió lo que se pudiese catalogar como culpable por haberla humillado de esa forma, así que caminó hasta dar con el umbral de la habitación donde ella se encontraba para intentar enmendarse de alguna manera. Al lograr ver a Kagome, recorrió primero con su vista la pequeña pero acogedora habitación, observó algunos peluches, unas cortinas rosadas que se veía que habían sido hechas a mano, seguramente por ella. La pequeña pero ordenada cama y un pequeño escaparate, que era donde Kagome estaba revisando y sacando algunas cosas. Por la poca luz, no vio que era lo que estaba guardando, sólo un objeto que por el resplandor que tomó con uno de los rayos del sol que traspasaban la ventana pudo divisar, era una perla rosada incrustada a un collar, ese a diferencia de las demás cosas, Kagome la guardó en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué era esa perla? – Preguntó curioso pero desde la misma posición en donde se encontraba.

Kagome pareció haber despertado de un letargo, causado por los recuerdos pero antes de responder, se oyó una alarma e Inuyasha inmediatamente salió para revisar que era, miró por la ventana de la sala y vio unos hombres que estaban forzando su camioneta, intentando abrirla.

- ¡HEY, MALDITOS MALANDROS, DEJEN ESO! – Gritó desde la ventana para darse vuelta y salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- "¡Oh, no!" – Pensó Kagome mientras se levantaba e iba detrás de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, creo que me tengo que retractar con eso de dejar el fic a causa de pocos reviews, ¿no? Pues, disculpen por darles ese susto pero definitivamente "el que no llora no mama" porque me dejaron bastantes reviews n.n aunque no fue intencional, sólo dije eso porque sí, de verdad. Entonces, muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que esta historia guste y como ya sabrán, todo es ficción, hasta parece un cuento de hadas, por ello no me pregunten sobre la legislación de mi país y menos sobre la política de los policías, xD. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	4. Nuestro nuevo rumbo

**Este fic, al igual que todos los otros que escribo están dedicados a mi onee-sama eternal-vampire, gracias por todo tu apoyo n.n**

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**Nuestro nuevo rumbo**

_- "¡Oh, no!" – Pensó Kagome mientras se levantaba e iba detrás de él._

Kagome bajaba las escaleras con el alma guindando de un hilo, Inuyasha era muy impulsivo y en un barrio, eso es suicidio ya que nadie se pone a estudiar la diplomacia o el raciocinio, sólo se busca lo que se quiere independientemente del precio. Al menos, esa era la situación más actual en la que había vivido desde que tenía uso de razón. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo reprendiendo internamente lo idiota que podía ser su "tutor". Cuando por fin llegó a las afueras del edificio, observó como Inuyasha estaba inmóvil con las manos en alto y sin pronunciar palabra mientras que los ladrones se burlaban de él y hablaban con un vocabulario meramente vulgar. A Kagome se le paralizó el cuerpo ante semejante escena pero luego de unos instantes recobró su valor y se acercó hasta él. Observó a los un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco hombres que los rodeaban así como también el semblante preocupado que adoptaba Inuyasha al verla allí.

- Epa, ¿qué pasó panita? – Empezó a hablar Kagome lo más ratero y convincente que le salía mientras gesticulaba un poco. (El vocabulario es el de los barrios de Venezuela porque no me sé otro además de el de aquí y los errores ortográficos y gramáticos no los puedo quitar si quiero dar más o menos la idea de cómo se dicen las palabras, me disculpo de antemano.)

- ¿Cómo que qué pasó? Deja la mamadera de gallo. – Espetó uno.

- El cifrinito aquí presente se la dio de listo y mira sendo coñazo que le dio a nuestro pana. – Dijo otro señalando a uno de los hombres con la nariz sangrando que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la acera.

Kagome deseó con toda su alma darle un buen golpe a su acompañante pero por ahora si quería tener ese privilegio, primero tenía que salir de esa situación.

- Coño, pana, te entiendo. – Dijo Kagome dándose leves golpes de pecho con el dorso de su puño. – Es que el carajo es medio tueste (enfermo mental), entonces verga, ¿pa donde voy a cogé? – Decía mientras veía la furibunda mirada que le lanzaba Inuyasha, ella sólo se la devolvió para luego continuar. - Pero la cosa está muy arrecha, pana, y verga, el pana aquí necesita del transport porque él es que me va a cuidá por un tiempo, entonces, ustedes les deben unos cuantos favores a mi pa, ¿no? – Preguntó rogando a Dios que la ayudara a convencerlos.

- Sí, mami, te entendemos pero estamos pasando aceite y la vaina está muy arrecha como pa dejá pasá un chance así. – Dijo otro.

- Oh, vamos, pana, ¿quién más que yo sabe lo arrecha que es la vida? – Preguntó ella tratando de dar toda la lástima posible. – Mira, chamo, vamos a hacé una vaina, tú nos dejas pasá esta si le dan un coñazo pa espabilalo y mantenemos la paz, ¿qué opinan? – Preguntó sospechosamente sonriente mientras veía como Inuyasha la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Yo lo hago. – Dijo uno, guardando el arma. – Pero esta me la debes, mamita. – Le dijo a Kagome.

- Coño, pana, gracias. – Le contestó Kagome retirándose de donde estaba para darle paso al que iba a golpear a Inuyasha. Aún así le logró susurrar algo a este – No te muevas. – Le advirtió para luego ver como a Inuyasha le dejaban un ojo cerrado y adolorido mientras se quejaba ya en el piso.

- Bye, mami. – Se despidió el líder para luego ver como los demás lo seguían.

- ¡Nos vemos, pana! – Se despidió arrodillada en el piso al lado de Inuyasha.

- ¿ESA FUE TU BRILLANTE IDEA? – Le espetó Inuyasha con rencor mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Ah? ¡Te acabo de salvar la vida, malagradecido! – Le dijo mientras iba detrás de él hasta la camioneta.

Cuando Inuyasha se sentó en el asiento del piloto, ella se paró al lado de su ventana.

- ¡Sólo recoge tus cosas antes de que me terminen de apalear aquí! – Le respondió molesto.

- ¡Que conste que por mi culpa no fue! – Se defendió ella mientras corría hasta el edificio, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse a Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome subía las escaleras mientras mascullaba maldiciones contra Inuyasha, si más bien le había salido barato, ni que hubiese pedido que le amputaran una extremidad para que se ponga así, además, ella fue mucho más sensata que él porque sólo un idiota se pone a pelear contra cinco, bueno seis contando al de la nariz rota, hombres armados, con eso sólo intentaba originar una balacera y era lo menos que necesitaba el barrio, sabiendo que la vida de la gente ahí era dura. Cuando volvió al apartamento, tomó las maletas de mala gana, metió todo sin mucho cuidado y salió dando un portazo y volviendo a mascullar maldiciones escaleras abajo. Una vez en la camioneta, sonrió cínicamente al ver las muecas de dolor de Inuyasha. Se montó sin articular palabra y lanzó las maletas en los asientos traseros del vehículo.

- ¿Las coloco en la maletera? – Preguntó él en un tono de voz forzadamente neutro.

- Déjalas ahí, mientras más rápido lleguemos, estaré lo más lejos de ti. – Espetó ella con rabia.

- Entonces que no te sorprenda si acelero de vez en cuando más de lo debido porque comparto el sentimiento. – Respondió en el mismo tono.

- Sí pude negociar con gánsters, creo que puedo soportar eso. – Le dijo burlonamente con toda la intención de puyarlo.

- No son gánsters pero mira, me duele el ojo, peleamos ahora. – Contestó sin muchos ánimos.

- Flojo. – Masculló mientras observaba por la ventana, aún así, Inuyasha la escuchó y mostró una fugaz sonrisa imperceptible para Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez en la casa, Kagome pasó rápidamente a su cuarto y dejó sus maletas en la cama. En ese momento se puso a detallar la habitación y no le convencía en lo absoluto, si tenía que remodelar algo, su dormitorio sería lo primero. Aún así recordó a Inuyasha y salió para ver como se encontraba. Lo vio en la cocina colocándose aparentemente un hielo forrado en un pañuelo sobre el ojo maltratado y en esos momentos ya morado. Lenta y dudosamente se acercó hasta él, al ver como estaba, se sintió culpable, definitivamente hubiera podido buscar otra solución pero ya no había de otra, tendría que tratar de hacer las paces con él, algo difícil, dedujo con lo que conocía de él.

- Este…- Empezó a decir algo temerosa mientras se paraba en el umbral de la cocina.

- Ummm. – Fue lo que respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla y se volvía a colocar el hielo.

- Muy bien, exageré con pedir que te dieran un golpe pero ¡por Dios! Tú tampoco es que te pasaste de sensato, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan estúpido? – Le reclamó olvidándose de los planes pacíficos que tenía.

- A ver que no te entendí. – Dijo tratando de analizar la situación. – ¿Te viniste a disculpar o a echarme en cara mi estupidez? Porque si es lo segundo, te aconsejo que este no es el mejor momento. – Terminó por decir mientras se levantaba.

- Está bien, perdón. – Dijo resignada. – ¿Sabes qué? Tenía la idea de ayudarte pero mejor te doy un regalo más agradable que mi intención de compensarte.

- ¿Qué será? – Preguntó en un tono fastidiado.

- Mi ausencia, me voy, iré a dar una vuelta o algo y estarás solo, o sea sin mí, sin la cercanía de mi molesta e indeseable existencia. – Le dijo con burla mientras se daba media vuelta.

- ¡Alabado sea el Señor! – Exclamó burlón mientras sonreía y volvía a su estado de ánimo habitual.

- Para que veas que la misericordia de Dios es infinita. – Le dijo siguiendo el juego en el mismo tono burlón y con una sonrisa irónica.

Kagome ya estaba a un solo paso de la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar el timbre. Se extrañó de tal acontecimiento y volvió su vista a la cara de Inuyasha con una expresión de duda.

- Debe ser la chusma que siempre viene para fastidiarme, sólo abre. – Dijo despreocupadamente.

- Un "por favor" no caería mal, lo cortés no quita lo valiente. – Respondió resentida mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con dos rostros, el de un chico y el de una chica, ambos aparentemente de la misma de edad de Inuyasha. El muchacho fue el primero en sorprenderse al verla, a paso increíblemente rápido quedó más cerca de Kagome y tomando una de sus manos, se presentó galantemente.

- Buenas tardes, bella señorita. Mi nombre es Miroku, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? – Preguntó mientras veía la confusión en los ojos de Kagome, pero antes de que esta pudiera responderle, el sonido seco de un golpe y la aparición de un chichón en la cabeza de Miroku hizo volver a Kagome a la realidad, observando a la causante del golpe a un lado mientras que separaba a Miroku y se paraba delante.

- Discúlpalo, es un mal genético. – Dijo cínicamente mientras que Kagome observaba totalmente confundida la escena. – Yo soy Sango, mucho gusto. Y el pervertido aquí presente es Miroku. – Acotó señalando a un adolorido Miroku.

- Que propaganda pero bueno… - Empezó a decir el susodicho mientras se incorporaba. – Usted debe ser la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ¿no es así? – Preguntó en un tono lo más neutral posible bajo la influencia de la fulminante mirada de Sango.

- Pues sí y ¿ustedes son…? – Preguntó confundida.

- Son la chusma de la que te hablé, bueno, siquiera por parte de Miroku. – Contestó Inuyasha desde atrás de Kagome.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Kagome sin entender mientras se giraba y veía a Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo que chusma, Inuyasha? Aunque te duela somos tus amigos y… ¿qué te pasó? – Preguntó Miroku.

- Pregúntale a Miss Simpatía. – Respondió sarcástico dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala.

Los tres restantes los siguieron y tomaron asiento. Inuyasha y Miroku cada uno en un sofá individual y Sango con Kagome en el mueble largo.

- ¿Por qué te dijo Miss Simpatía? – Inquirió Sango a Kagome.

- Porque soy la causante de todas sus desgracias. – Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Y tú le diste semejante golpe? – Preguntó Miroku sorprendido a Kagome.

- Claro que no, idiota. – Le respondió Inuyasha antes de dejar a Kagome responderle. – Fueron unos malandros cuando fuimos a buscar sus pertenencias.

- ¿Y cómo saliste vivo? – Volvió a preguntar Miroku.

- YO le salvé la vida. – Dijo Kagome fulminando con la mirada a Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Sango sorprendida.

- Lo que pasa es que ella es compinche de esos tipos. – Explicó Inuyasha.

- ¡Yo no soy compinche de nadie! – Exclamó una airada Kagome.

- Ah, entonces explícame que fue lo de que: "Epa, panita, ¿qué talco?" – Dijo Inuyasha imitando el vocabulario de Kagome.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó colérica mientras se paraba al frente de él. – El hecho de saber ese tipo de vocabulario no me hace amiga o cómplice de esa gente.

En ese momento mientras se formaba la guerra nuclear entre esos dos, Sango y Miroku se miraron, ella con una expresión de preocupación y él sólo le sonreía resignado. Kagome e Inuyasha no se dieron cuenta del intercambio de miradas de la visita porque estaban muy ocupados descubriendo quien gozaba de mejor salud en los pulmones y cuál de los dos tenía el léxico más amplio.

- Sólo cállate de una buena vez, si no me lo quieres agradecer y si me juzgas sólo porque no gocé de tus mismos lujos cuando era más pequeña, te respetaré tu ignorancia y terquedad, ojalá consigas casarte con Angeline Jolie cuando esta se canse de Brad Pitt para que no tengas que juzgarla por un pasado marginal. – Espetó mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a encerrar en su habitación.

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de responderle y dejo que ella se fuera a su dormitorio, para cuando giró su vista a sus amigos, observó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de los dos. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la puerta, en ese momento no le importó el estado de su ojo, sólo quería descansar y pensar que era totalmente libre por un momento aunque fuese un sueño imposible de alcanzar.

- Ahorita vuelvo, si les da la gana de quedarse o irse, háganlo, no importa nada en estos momentos.

Antes de que Sango o Miroku pudieran responder, Inuyasha ya había salido y cerrado la puerta de un trancazo. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista perdida en el suelo. Empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a un paso pausado. Odiaba su vida, su existencia, todo siempre se le complicaba y ahora para rematar, tenía que cuidar de una niña caprichosa durante todo un año. ¿Para qué? O mejor dicho: ¿Por qué? Ella en un año volvería a la misma marginalidad y ambos tomarían caminos totalmente distintos, la buena acción sólo traería problemas, a fin de cuentas él estaba muy joven para hacer el papel de un padre con una hija adolescente, le llevaba unos cinco años más, no era ni tiempo ni lugar para hacerse cargo de problemas paternales que le corresponderían dentro de unos diez años más, cuando muy rápido. Tenía una vida por delante y ella simplemente sería un estorbo, bueno más de lo que ya era. Además, él tenía que seguir estudiando y ¿cómo se suponía que se haría cargo de las dos cosas? Definitivamente su vida iba de mal en peor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Inuyasha había caminado inconcientemente por el parque que no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento, unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. Para ese momento estaba en una parte profunda, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijó por donde iba. Siguió caminando para tratar de ubicarse en el lugar pero se encontró con un sitio repleto de árboles de cerezo, muchos de ellos, con sus flores prosperando, dando al evidente paisaje color rosa, un ambiente romántico. Y en efecto, no tuvo que caminar mucho para ver a parejas abrazadas profesándose amor y todo lo demás. En seguida frunció el seño y bufó fastidiado de tanta cursilería.

- "Lo que me faltaba" – Pensó sarcástico para sí.

En ese momento se dio media vuelta y tomó el camino contrario al de las parejas que pasaban por su lado, seguramente buscando algún lugar "mágico" para quererse. Estupideces de la gente definitivamente, él había podido pasar su vida tranquilo, sin tanta melosidad, bueno, una vez tuvo una novia, Ayumi, pero como cosa rara de su desdichado destino, ella murió en un trágico accidente, pero con todo disfrutó mientras todo se mantenía en color de rosa, no duró mucho pero siquiera fue feliz en una parte de su vida.

- "Siquiera" – Pensó auto consolándose.

De un momento a otro, llegó a las puertas de parque y se encontró con la figura de Miroku recostado en uno de los árboles mientras al parecer, mantenía su vista fija en el cielo.

Miroku al escuchar pasos, ladeó su cabeza y observó a Inuyasha acercarse. Rápidamente se irguió y fue hasta donde estaba él. Cuando ambos estuvieron estáticos, Miroku fue el que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Aprovechaste la caminata? – Preguntó amablemente.

- Quemé calorías, supongo. – Dijo desinteresadamente.

- Bueno, el ejercicio es bueno para la salud. Oye, entre tanta cosa momentos antes, pues, se me olvidó hablarte del por qué había venido. – Respondió Miroku con un tono más serio.

- Bueno, sabía que para darme plata no era. – Contestó burlón.

-¡Ja! Si me pudiera dar el privilegio de regalar dinero, será el día en que se dé el Apocalipsis. – Dijo en el mismo tono.

- Entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual estás aquí? – Preguntó entre irónico y fastidiado.

- Ah sí, pues, lo que pasa es que tus estudios… - Empezó a decir en un tono un tanto pausado.

- ¿Qué pasa con mis estudios? – Preguntó con el seño fruncido.

- Al parecer van a estar congelados el tiempo que tengas que encargarte de Kagome, tengo la misma situación porque me tengo que encargar de Shippo. – Dijo esperando cualquier reacción.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó con la ira claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

- Pues… sí, aparentemente eso es lo que está pasando. – Dijo lo más conciliatoriamente posible.

- Escucha, sin esos estudios, mi padre no va a tener motivo por el cual mandarme dinero y obviamente él se va a enterar que yo no estoy estudiando. ¡Lo que me va a formar es una reprimenda! – Exclamó perdiendo todos los estribos.

- Entonces, ¿qué harías? – Preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

- No me quedaría otra opción más que llevarla para mi casa en Tokio. – Dedujo con el seño profundamente fruncido.

- Pero todo eso es clase alta, ella no está acostumbrada.

- ¿Crees qué no lo sé? – Preguntó sarcástico.

- Será humillantemente despreciada. – Dedujo Miroku mientras tomaba una pose pensativa.

- No sólo ella, yo también. Mi hermano es una rata inmunda pero sin dinero, no podré mantenerla y ella no me puede ayudar porque si el gobierno se enterara de que está trabajando, iría preso o algo peor. No tengo opción. – Pensó preocupado en voz alta.

- ¿Y será que yo te podría acompañar? Digo, si te vas a ir. - Preguntó Miroku tratando de buscar la manera de no dejar a su amigo solo.

- Daría lo mismo, total, a mi padre poco le importan mis amigos y podrías hacerte pasar por cualquier persona y él ni pendiente. Pero ¿y Sango? – Preguntó contrariado.

- Ella ha acabado el semestre, supongo que también podrá venir y ambos nos quedaríamos unas dos semanas allá. – Explicó amablemente.

- No sería mala idea pero ¿el resto del año qué? – Preguntó no muy convencido.

- Te visitaríamos cuando ella pueda, después de todo, Sango es la única que me puede ayudar con Shippo.

- Entonces, iríamos todo a Tokio. – Dedujo finalmente.

- Sí, a gozar de los lujos de gente de clase alta. – Pensó emocionado.

- Gran cosa. – Bufó sarcástico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**He aquí el capítulo, no está tan entretenido pero bueno, fue lo mejor que hizo mi imaginación u.u Muchas gracias por los reviews, ojalá el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero que dejen su opinión (que por cierto, no me vendría mal que fuese un poco más abundante ya que los reviews últimamente no están muy numerosos que digamos ¬¬). Bueno, ahorita sí, sayonara.**


	5. El primer beso

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**El primer beso**

Inuyasha caminaba en completo silencio al lado de Miroku, sumergido en sus pensamientos, no pronunciaba palabra y sólo se limitaba a seguir a su amigo mientras que en su cabeza se hacían y desechaban planes para lo que quedaba de año.

"_Será humillantemente despreciada_" Eran las únicas palabras de Miroku que se le venían a la mente una y otra vez. No, ella no se lo merecía, definitivamente. A pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, le tenía cierto cariño a aquella muchacha, concluyendo que quizás sería por su parentesco en el sufrimiento cuando eran niños. Ninguno tuvo una vida feliz, ambos en extremos totalmente opuestos pero como siempre, los extremos eran malos. Pero ese no era momento para recordar todas las reminiscencias que tenía de su desdichada infancia, tenía que hacer algo para evitar el sufrimiento para ambos. De eso no había duda.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Inuyasha abrió la puerta sin muchos ánimos, imaginándose las posibles formas con las cuales poder hablar "amenamente" con Kagome. De primera vista, no vieron a nadie en la sala, cruzaron rápidamente el pequeño pasillo, guiándose por lo que aparentemente eran…

- "¿risas?" – Pensó Inuyasha contrariado pero todas sus sospechas se convirtieron en realidad al ver a Sango y Kagome juntas, tomando algún té y charlando divertidas, cada una sentada en una silla de la mesa de la cocina.

- Veo que todo se ha calmado. – Dedujo Miroku haciendo que ambas posaran su vista en los recién llegados.

- Se te ve mejor el ojo, Inuyasha. – Dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.

- Me imagino. – Respondió en igual tono. – Kagome, tenemos que hablar. – Concluyó Inuyasha seriamente.

- Ah, o sea que a estas alturas del partido, ¿tú te dignas a hablar conmigo en vez de gritarme? – Preguntó irónica.

Miroku le hizo una discreta seña a Sango y esta captó el mensaje de inmediato, en realidad no quería volver a ver a Kagome totalmente colérica. Con una sonrisa dirigida a su nueva amiga, se despidió y salió con Miroku de la cocina.

Inuyasha al ver que habían quedado solos de nuevo, clavó su vista en la desafiante de Kagome.

- Escucha, si no te da la regalada gana de saber sobre tu futuro más próximo, me da igual, pero que no te extrañe el hecho de que te pida volver a hacer tus maletas. – Advirtió serio mientras veía como Kagome giraba los ojos en clara señal de fastidio.

- Muy bien. – Respondió secamente luego de hacer múltiples muecas.

Inuyasha de momento sólo la miró, tratando de comprobar que era totalmente sano y seguro sentarse en la silla que había ocupado Sango, pero al ver la resignación de la chica, se aventuró a hacerlo. Una vez al frente de ella, empezó.

- Por tu culpa… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha viendo como claramente el seño de Kagome se fruncía profundamente y su cuerpo tomaba una pose más alerta. – Sí, tu culpa. – Recalcó al ver la incredulidad en la mirada de su interlocutora.

- Di pues. – Pidió ella tratando de controlarse.

- Nos vamos a Tokio. – Dijo sin anestesia.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó levantándose de súbito de la silla para mirarlo totalmente incrédula.

- Por tu culpa me congelaron los estudios… - Empezó a explicar mientras se levantaba del asiento y la encaraba. – Y por tanto mi padre no tiene motivo por el cual enviarme más dinero, concluyendo así que no tenemos más opción que ir a mi casa en Tokio.

- Pe…pero yo puedo trabajar, aquí vive mi padre, mis amigos, yo no… - Empezó a decir sin poder ordenar sus ideas mientras que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

- Créeme que yo no estoy saltando de alegría por tener que volver a ver a mi estúpido y odiado hermano y mucho menos a mi padre pero no te puedo mantener, ni a ti ni a mí. – Concluyó sin más.

- ¿Y si trabajo? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz del pánico que sentía.

- No puedes, no me dejarían sabiendo que puedo mantenerte en Tokio por el tiempo que quiera. – Explicó con un tono conciliador al ver como los ojos de Kagome se volvían cada vez más opacos.

- No quiero… - Respondió sentándose de nuevo para echarse a llorar sobre la mesa.

- Yo no quiero volver, lo juro. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no puedo hacer mucho… - Dijo tratando de explicarse mejor, buscando inconscientemente de asegurarse de que ella no lo culpaba. – Te vi hablar con Sango, es una buena amiga, ¿no es así? – Preguntó buscando llamar la atención de Kagome, algo que consiguió porque la vio levantar la cabeza para mirarlo inquisitoriamente.

- ¿Qué…que pasa con ella? – Preguntó enjugándose las lágrimas.

- Pues, que tanto ella como Miroku van a venir con nosotros. – Avisó tratando de animarla.

- Pero ella me dijo que no quedó involucrada en el problema que tuvieron tanto tú como Miroku. – Dijo contrariada.

- Ella se va a quedar por dos semanas, ya que terminó el semestre, al igual que Miroku. – Explicó viendo como una leve chispa de luz se mostraba en los ojos de ella.

- Pero sólo serán dos semanas… - Pensó en voz alta quedamente.

- Serán suficientes para que te acostumbres. Además, allá podrás entrar en la universidad que quieras, pues, la influencia de mi padre y mi hermano es incalculable. – Explicó buscando ventajas hasta en donde no las había.

- Yo soy capaz de entrar a una universidad sin necesidad de palanca. No es necesario hacer eso. – Le replicó molesta.

- Bueno, entonces, prepararé todo para el viaje, mientras tanto, deberías recoger todo lo que hayas desempacado. – Explicó para luego levantarse y ver como Kagome lo imitaba.

- Está bien, pero…- Empezó a decir pero luego volvió a callar, algo que a Inuyasha le extrañó y se le quedó mirando, esperando a que terminara la oración.

- ¿Pero qué? – Inquirió confuso.

- Yo no me sé comportar como gente de esa clase. – Dijo preocupada.

- Ni le pares, ¿o acaso tengo pinta de caballero? Ni respondas. – Advirtió al ver el semblante de ella. – Mi hermano y mi padre van a estar demasiado ocupados como para fijarse si tienes algún ápice de conocimiento de etiqueta. Créeme, no te pondrán demasiada atención. – Concluyó seguro.

- ¿Cómo son ellos? – Preguntó insegura sólo para oír el suspiro de Inuyasha.

- Una cuerda de ¿cómo le dirían aquellos malandros?...Ah sí, ricos, hijos e mama. – Respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó. – Que consuelo. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Entonces, voy a salir con Miroku para comprar los pasajes. Ve recogiendo si quieres. – Expresó mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde a unos metros, esperaban Sango y Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el aeropuerto, se encontraban los cuatro, esperando su vuelo. Una persona en particular estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Shippo? – Preguntó Kagome a Sango tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- El se quedó con mi abuela Kaede, no te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

- ¿Cómo será la primera impresión? – Le volvió a preguntar Kagome a Sango, está vez con los nervios totalmente de punta.

- Tranquila, yo he ido antes a la casa de Inuyasha y su familia no te examinará, simplemente te dejarán en paz. – Explicaba Sango por enésima vez.

- ¿No me digas que ya te acobardaste? – Dijo Inuyasha a Kagome en un tono burlón.

- Estate quieto, que no estoy en condiciones para pelear contigo. Además, cualquiera estaría nervioso en mi lugar si tuviera que ir a una ciudad donde no conoces ni un alma. – Se defendió ella.

- Ya nos están llamando, vamos. – Avisó Miroku mientras los demás sólo asentían y lo seguían.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez en el avión, Miroku y Sango se sentaron juntos, dejándoles como única opción a Kagome e Inuyasha, seguir su ejemplo. Kagome se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que le esperaba y la cercanía de Inuyasha no ayudaba a controlar sus nervios. Quería creer que todo estaría bien una vez que llegaran y mientras trataba de embriagar su mente con pensamientos positivos y poco realistas, intentó entretenerse con algo más, pero no conseguía nada.

- Maldición, ¿a que idiota se le ocurre poner una película con subtítulos tan pequeños? – Dijo al ver que la película no se podía entender.

- Me imagino que el que sabe que esa película es más vieja que la sarna y que por lo tanto, todo el mundo debería sabérsela de memoria. – Respondió Inuyasha burlón.

- No todo el mundo tenía tiempo para eso, no deberían generalizar. – Masculló ofendida.

- Usa el Mp3 o algo así, entonces. – Sugirió sin mucho interés.

- ¡Ja! Dame plata pues para comprarme uno. – Respondió ella incrédula.

- De los lujos de los que te has perdido. – Dijo en un tono compasivo sarcástico.

- Oh sí, pobre de mí. – Contestó ella en el mismo tono.

- Creo que cuando lleguemos, te enseñaré a usar una computadora. – Avisó burlón.

- Engendro del mal, deja de burlarte de mí, sé manejar una computadora y si me da la gana le meto virus a la tuya. – Se defendió ella.

- Ok, cracker, será lo que dices entonces. – Dijo haciéndose el resignado.

- Eres fácil de odiar. – Contestó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ya me lo han dicho. – Respondió en su típico tono mordaz.

- No me extraña. – Acotó sin burla.

Luego de ese diálogo no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, cada uno divagando en sus pensamientos en los cuales, la diferencia de importancia era notable.

- "Espero que mi papá se encuentre bien, ojalá pueda salir de su depresión sin necesidad del suicidio. Dios mío, haz que me espere, por favor. Necesito que el tiempo pase rápido, mi papá es capaz de cometer cualquier locura" – Pensaba Kagome preocupada.

- "Estos asientos deberían ser más grandes, después uno tiene que andar adolorido por ahí. Es más, hasta podría demandarlos, después de todo, me imagino que esto podría causar una posible hernia o alguna desviación de la columna, no, mejor me quedo quieto, luego Sesshomaru me restriega en la cara que lo meto en más problemas" – Pensaba Inuyasha fastidiado buscando pensamientos con importancia inexistentes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al momento de llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio, los cuatro bajaron tranquilamente sin esperar ninguna visita ya que Inuyasha quería retrasar el momento de ver de nuevo a su detestable hermano el mayor tiempo posible. Así que luego de tener sus maletas en la mano, fueron a las afueras del lugar.

- ¿Tomaremos un taxi? – Preguntó Sango que era la que quedaba rezagada por la cantidad de equipaje que llevaba. Los demás se voltearon y luego de observarla, dirigieron su mirada expectante a Inuyasha.

- Pues, sí pero…- Inuyasha se alisaba el pelo mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para no llegar a casa tan pronto.

- Tengo hambre, ¿no hay algún centro comercial cerca? – Preguntó Kagome mientras ayudaba a Inuyasha en su dubitación.

- ¿QUÉ? Kagome, te das cuenta de que cargo cuatro maletas que pesan el triple que yo, ¿no es así? – Reclamó Sango.

- Inuyasha carga una sola maleta y las mías son relativamente livianas, me das una a mí y una a él. – Sugirió Miroku.

- Muy bien. – Respondió Sango resignada y no muy convencida del plan, porque le quedaban dos maletas todavía.

- Sólo para que no te quejes…- Empezó a decir Inuyasha mientras agarraba una de las maletas de Sango. – Tomamos un taxi hasta el centro comercial. – Declaró felizmente mientras veía como el rostro de Sango se iluminaba.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó encantada mientras se paraba a un lado de Kagome para ponerse a esperar el taxi.

En ese momento pasó uno, Kagome le hizo seña y este se paró. El chofer se bajó del auto y les abrió la maletera para que metieran allí el equipaje. Luego, Miroku se montó en el asiento del copiloto y atrás iban Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango en ese mismo orden. Una vez que Miroku diera la dirección, el conductor hizo que el carro empezara a avanzar. Después de unos minutos, Inuyasha hizo un gesto como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

- Sango…- Empezó a decir mientras veía como la susodicha lo miraba. – Dije que tomaríamos un taxi pero se me olvido decirte que tú vas a tener que pagar.

- ¿AH? – Exclamó Sango mientras fruncía el seño. – Para ser de clase alta eres un tacaño. – Le reclamó.

- Por eso lo soy, ¿de cuando acá has visto un rico botarata? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que Kagome se sentía la línea de fuego improvisada de esos dos.

- ¡Dios! ¡Yo pago pero dejen de apretujarme! – Exclamó Kagome cansada de esa pelea.

- No se preocupe señorita, yo pago. – Anunció Miroku mientras veía como los tres se tranquilizaban y el conductor sonreía agradecido de que esa riña se acabara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron, bajaron sus maletas y entraron en una heladería a petición de Kagome. Una vez adentro, divisaron unas mesas para dos personas cada una. Extraña y sospechosamente Sango y Miroku se sentaron juntos de nuevo, dejándoles a Inuyasha y a Kagome nuevamente como única opción, sentarse ambos en una misma mesa al lado de la que ocupaban sus amigos.

- Kagome, son las seis y media de la tarde ¿y te antojas de un helado? Ya va a anochecer, ¿qué pretendes? – Le reclamó Inuyasha.

- Escucha, te ayudé a retrasar la llegada, no te quejes. – Masculló resentida con un tono que sólo Inuyasha escuchó.

- ¿Qué dijiste que querías? – Preguntó Inuyasha, haciéndose el loco mientras le hacía un ademán a la camarera, entendiendo perfectamente que Kagome ya lo había descubierto.

- Luego de esto, podemos ir a la farmacia, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien que se diga. – Pidió Miroku.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras. – Respondió Inuyasha extrañamente amable antes de que Kagome o Sango pudieran protestar.

- El retraso no va a hacer eterno. – Le recordó Kagome a Inuyasha en un susurro.

- Pero aprovecharé hasta la última oportunidad de alargarlo. – Concluyó usando el mismo volumen de voz.

Kagome sólo se encogió de hombros mientras veía que le traían una gran barquilla de chocolate y a Inuyasha una de mantecado. Cuando tuvo en sus manos el helado, empezó a saborearlo de una manera demasiado sensual para Inuyasha, él cual, para poder probar bocado tuvo que desviar la vista de los labios de Kagome. Sango y Miroku pidieron de fresa y empezaron a comer mientras planificaban lo que harían para cuando estuvieran en la casa de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, ¿hay piscina en tu casa? – Preguntó Sango, sacándolo del embobamiento que tenía mientras observaba la boca de Kagome.

- ¿Ah? Pues claro. – Contestó secamente.

- Perdón pues. – Respondió Sango resentida.

- Sango, tienes que aceptar que fue una pregunta estúpida. – Se defendió Inuyasha.

- Yo no sabía si estaría en remodelación o algo así, no me reclames. – Dijo haciendo que a Inuyasha por un instante se olvidara del espectáculo que tenía al frente al hacerlo voltear para verla.

- Como sea. – Respondió para dar por terminada la discusión mientras veía como tristemente para él, ya Kagome acababa su helado, tuvo la tentación de pedir otro simplemente para idiotizarse otra vez pero se logró contener, empezando a sentir verdaderamente el sabor de su propio helado en la boca.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Inuyasha en ningún momento ya que estaba muy contenta de volver a probar un helado luego de abstenerse por mucho tiempo por sus adenoides de niña y el asma en tanto la niñez como en su adolescencia pero a pesar que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado observó como Inuyasha probaba su helado que al parecer estaba prácticamente entero, esto le extrañó, ruborizándose de la pena pensando que talvez en su desesperación lo hubiese tragado fácilmente de un solo bocado. Inuyasha notó el rubor en sus mejillas, de pronto le pareció tener una dulce niña al frente pero él bien sabía que eso no era así, era una persona que sin duda había luchado por sobrevivir. Entre sus análisis de la vida de ella y de la búsqueda de un posible por qué de su rubor, se comió rápido el helado y junto con los demás, se levantó, pagó y todos fueron a la salida. Se dirigieron a la farmacia, donde Miroku compró unos cuantos medicamentos y Kagome con Sango compraban algunas cosas de higiene y cuidado de la piel para ellas, cuando salieron, se dirigieron a una parada cercana. Allí Sango divisó un taxi y le hizo seña. Preguntaron el precio y se montaron en el mismo orden de cómo habían ido antes.

- ¡Maldición! Sango, si me sale una hernia por cargar esa maleta, es tu culpa. – Empezó a molestar Inuyasha.

- Yo… - Respondió Sango pero fue interrumpida por Kagome.

- Estoy sumamente cansada así que peleen más tarde, Inuyasha, al parecer tu ojo se curó por completo, así que si no quieres volver a verlo igual que antes. ¡Agradezco que guardes tus comentarios! – Exclamó Kagome colérica.

- ¡Feh! – Bufó fastidiado.

- Y esto va para ti también, Sango. – Le dijo Kagome a una sospechosamente sonriente Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión y después del trance que tuvieron todos excepto Inuyasha con semejante vista, se bajaron del taxi, el chofer también lo hizo y les abrió la maletera para que sacaran su equipaje. Lo malo era que al parecer en esa zona había llovido recientemente y el suelo estaba resbaloso. Sango y Miroku si fueron más prudentes y sacaron las maletas con calma pero en el turno de Kagome e Inuyasha fueron más descuidados. Al momento en que Inuyasha sacó la segunda de las valijas que le tocaba, lo hizo bruscamente y como era la que Sango le había dado, pesaba considerablemente, por tanto, perdió el equilibrio. Como acto reflejo se sujetó de lo primero que tenía cerca, o sea, de Kagome, que estaba detrás de él, ambos en sus cortos gritos cayeron al piso pero Kagome debajo de Inuyasha, el cual por el peso de las maletas no pudo apoyarse en sus brazos, chocando así su rostro con el de ella, uniendo sus labios en un inesperado beso. Ante tal acontecimiento, ambos quedaron inmóviles, sentían que el tiempo se había detenido, escuchaban las risas de sus amigos pero su asombro era notable en la mirada de cada uno, que además de eso, tenía cierto brillo especial, difícil de entender. El primero en reaccionar luego del shock fue Inuyasha, el cual, como si le hubiese caído un rayo en la espalda se separó bruscamente, se notaba su sonrojo y por eso desvió su vista mientras se levantaba. Kagome sólo suspiro como si en ese momento le hubiese llegado el aire pero al igual que él con las mejillas bastantes sonrojadas. Igualmente se levantó pero antes de que los dos pudieran articular palabra mientras se trataban de limpiar la ropa, una voz potente se escuchó.

- ¡Bravo, típico de ti! Con que no te basta haber tenido que venir sin avisar, sino que también formas semejante escena con tu… ¿qué? ¿Novia, amante, zorra o qué? Creo que me debes una explicación, Inuyasha.

Todos voltearon hacía la persona que había hablado, el único que reconoció al individuo fue Inuyasha, que por más que quisiera no podía olvidar el rostro de su medio hermano.

- Sesshomaru… - Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes y los demás no sabían que decir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Disculpen el retraso y también el hecho de que el capítulo estuvo un pelín más largo de lo normal. Nuevamente, gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me den su opinión al respecto. Sayonara.**


	6. La primera impresión

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**La primera impresión**

- Este…disculpe… - Empezó Kagome auto controlándose para no propinarle una buena cachetada al hombre que había llegado, aún así captó la atención de él y sus inexpresivos ojos se posaron sobre ella. – Yo no he tenido una vida fácil pero eso no quiere decir que tenga la autoestima por el subsuelo, por tanto, lo que quiero dar a entender es que yo JAMÁS me empataría con alguien como él. – Explicó señalando a Inuyasha, el cual le dirigió una furibunda mirada a Kagome, la cual, no se inmutó con eso sino que continuó. – Como podrá ver, el piso está resbaloso y EL fue el que me cayó encima, así que si usted quiere insultar a alguien le agradezco que sea sólo a él. Por tanto, más nunca en su vida me vuelva a llamar zorra, ¿me expliqué bien? – Concluyó desafiante.

Sesshomaru mantenía la misma pose y expresión impasible, algo que hizo que a Kagome le hirviera la sangre pero se logró controlar para no dirigirle improperios donde acusase hasta su propia masculinidad. El susodicho desvió su vista de ella y la posó en Sango y Miroku, los cuales observaban expectantes. Después de su minucioso examen, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha.

- Creo que a esos dos los has traído antes… - Le dijo a Inuyasha que se encontraba al frente. – Pero a esa niña insolente no. – Concluyó mirando de soslayo a Kagome.

- "¿Insolente? ¿INSOLENTE? Si me he comportado mil veces mejor que él. Es un desgraciado miserable, que se lo coman las ratas" – Deseó en su mente, totalmente resentida.

En ese momento, sólo se cruzó de brazos, respiró profundo pero aún mantenía el seño fruncido y la misma mirada desafiante, inclusive más brillante a causa de la rabia.

- Ella es Kagome Higurashi. – Le dijo Inuyasha a Sesshomaru. – Ella se va a quedar por un año conmigo. – Explicó.

Al ver que Sesshomaru arqueaba una ceja ante tal declaración, Kagome se apresuró en responder antes de tuviese alguno de sus sórdidos pensamientos.

- Es mi tutor. – Dijo, haciendo que Sesshomaru la viese con incredulidad pero al observar el semblante serio de ella, frunció el seño, pero ya que se encontraban en mitad de la calle, no iban a ser chisme de todo el mundo, así que los hizo pasar. Una vez en la casa, dejó que las sirvientas los guiaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, y sospechosamente, Kagome fue la que quedó más alejada de la habitación de Inuyasha. Al ella notarlo, sintió ganas de estrangular a Sesshomaru por su falta de confianza. Pero al abrir la puerta, todo su odio se esfumó por un momento mientras admiraba la hermosa habitación decorada con finos objetos de siglos pasados, un ambiente renacentista junto con su gran y elegante cama. Dejó las maletas en la puerta y se acercó a observar todo con más detalle. Parecía que todos los muebles los hubiesen sacado de una máquina del tiempo, se veían finos y costosos. Nada parecía salir del ambiente, todo estaba meticulosamente decorado. Observó que tenía aire acondicionado y las luces podían ser graduadas a su gusto. Se sintió como si estuviera en un mundo extraño pero a la vez hermoso. Luego divisó otra puerta, de madera con algunos detalles.

- "¡Ni siquiera las puertas del baño pierden estilo!" – Pensó maravillada mientras seguía caminando y la abría.

Se encontró con una habitación forrada en mármol donde parecía que cada cosa, por muy simple que se viera, costara más que todo el territorio de su vecindario. Sonrió con ironía al recordar a su gente y como se asombrarían si supieran en donde estaba. Al ver el tocador tan provocativo, no lo pensó dos veces y se metió a bañar, el agua tibia de verdad la relajaba, se sorprendía de cómo pasó tanto tiempo teniendo que bañarse a las seis de la mañana con agua fría sin chistar. Sonrió al empezar a revivir recuerdos.

Al salir, se vistió con unos blue jeans a la cadera, no tenían ningún accesorio pero era uno de los más nuevos que poseía. Usó una blusita verde de tiritas pero al ser tan clara, se aseguró de colocarse una franelilla blanca por debajo. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo y se peinó el pelo con bastante parsimonia al frente de la cómoda. Luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar, salió nuevamente al salón principal. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Sango que vestía una vestimenta similar pero mucho más elaborada y evidentemente más fina, ella le pidió un favor haciéndolas a ambas regresar a la habitación de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sesshomaru, ya te conté la historia, allá tú si no quieres creerme. – Le dijo Inuyasha molesto a su hermano. Ambos se encontraban en el despacho de este último y Sesshomaru no creía la historia que le estaban contando.

- Quiero hablar con esa niña antes. – Declaró autoritariamente.

- Pues, no lo sé, anda resentida conmigo, me imagino que exagerara. – Pensó Inuyasha en voz alta mientras que Sesshomaru lo miraba con hastío.

- Ojalá que no porque… - En ese momento se calló al escuchar una música que de verdad jamás de los jamases creería que escucharía en su casa.

**Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nanananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nanananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nanananana... (Hey!)  
(You know!)  
**

Inuyasha al ver el semblante de su hermano, corrió escaleras abajo siguiendo el sonido, cuando dio con una de las habitaciones de estar.

**Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Bien guilla'o!)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Ese cuerpo ella lo!)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Bien guilla'o!) (Are you ready?)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Break it down!)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (The way she moves ella lo!)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Break it down!)  
(Let's go!)  
**

Era la canción de Daddy Yankee la que estaba escuchando mientras bajaba como alma que lleva el diablo. Sólo una persona podía ser la responsable de eso: Kagome.

Al dar con ella y con Sango, observó como ambas bailaban a la vez que reían. Lo que le extrañó es que con todo no bailaban tan vulgarmente como había visto a muchas mujeres, específicamente Kagome que al parecer le estaba enseñando a Sango. Inclusive se podría decir que seguían muy bien el ritmo y se veían muy bien.

**Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nanananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nanananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nananana... (Hey!)  
Nanananana... (Hey!)**

(you know)  


Al recordar como la música estaba a todo volumen, imaginó a su hermano y eso fue más que suficiente incentivo para abalanzarse sobre el sofá que tenía el control remoto y mandar a apagar el equipo.

**Con lo' Jedi  
Monserrate y Dj Urba  
official...it's official...  
Daddy Yan…  
**

Ante la brusca interrupción, tanto Sango como Kagome voltearon a ver y observaron a Inuyasha con la respiración entrecortada por alguna carrera, con el control remoto en la mano mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en una posición bastante incómoda, panza abajo. Y una mirada furibunda dirigida a ambas. Sango rió nerviosamente mientras que Kagome le mantenía la mirada.

- ¿Qué coño creen que estaban haciendo? – Les reprendió él.

- Este…bueno… - Intentaba decir Sango, pues, ella era la que le había pedido a Kagome a que la enseñara a bailar.

- Bailábamos, como te podrás dar cuenta. – Respondió Kagome mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes…? - Empezó a decir Inuyasha mientras salía de su incómoda posición y se erguía al frente de ellas. – ¿…QUE SESSHOMARU ODIA ESA MÚSICA, INCLUSIVE MÁS QUE A MÍ? – Les regañó.

- Pues no. – Contestó Kagome sin inmutarse por el regaño.

Inuyasha se sobó las sienes mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Cuando sintió que por lo menos era capaz de verlas sin atacarlas, levantó la vista y se encontró con la misma mirada desafiante de Kagome.

- Escucha… - Empezó a decir para luego suspirar. – El idiota, digo, Sesshomaru quiere verte. – Finalizó viendo como el seño de ella se fruncía levemente.

- ¿Es por lo de la música? – Cuestionó en tono neutro.

- No, al parecer no me cree la historia del por qué estás aquí. – Avisó con cierto tono de resentimiento en su voz.

- Y si no te cree a ti ¿presumes qué me crea a mí? – Le preguntó incrédula.

- Él es muy obstinado, quizás dos historias iguales lo ayuden a creer. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó mientras seguía a Inuyasha escaleras arriba.

Cuando dieron con el despacho de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha abrió la puerta y dejó que Kagome entrara primero. Ella así lo hizo y quedó al frente de la intimidante mirada de él. La observó despectivamente y luego se enderezó en su escritorio.

- Disculpe lo de la música, no sabía que la aborrecía. – Dijo Kagome ante el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

- Ya me tiene sin cuidado, después de todo, no esperaría mucho de una niña. – Le contestó secamente.

- "Y dale con lo de niña" – Pensó Kagome exasperada pero tratando lo más humanamente posible de mantener la calma. - ¿Para qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó fastidiada.

- Quiero que me digas como fue que quedaste enredada en la vida de mi bastardo inútil hermano. – Comentó tranquilamente mientras Inuyasha miraba al techo, suplicando a alguien sobrenatural algo de paciencia y auxilio.

- El muy idiota infringió la ley que tienen los que estudian su carrera. – Respondió secamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Inuyasha simplemente suspiró pesadamente, ya ni siquiera le sorprendía la forma tan poco sutil para hablar de Kagome.

- Sé más específica. – Le ordenó Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspiró y contó todo lo acontecido, su situación con su padre, el empleo que tenía, el peligro que corría, las leyes que se empeñaban en "protegerla" y finalmente, el error de Inuyasha junto con todo lo que le acontecía por tenerla a su lado. Luego de decir toda la información con pelos y señales, guardó silencio ante el semblante pensativo de Sesshomaru.

- Concordamos en una cosa: Inuyasha es un idiota. – Concluyó serio mientras que el susodicho le lanzaba una mirada irascible y mantenía su cuerpo tenso como un arco.

- Entonces, ¿cuál sería el veredicto? – Preguntó Kagome con el rostro serio pero con cierto matiz de burla en su voz, algo que Sesshomaru prefirió ignorar para salir de ese asunto rápido.

- Obviamente, tendrás que quedarte aquí. – Declaró con hastío. – Pero eso no significa que te vayas a tomar atributos que no te corresponden. – Amenazó.

- ¿Atributos? – Repitió confundida.

- Tu aire de arrogancia es bastante alto para venir de la nada. – Espetó mientras Kagome se tensaba y no respondía. – Por tanto, tus derechos no se van a igualar con los míos o con los de Inuyasha, considérate parte de la servidumbre si así me entiendes mejor.

- Sesshomaru… - Iba a intervenir Inuyasha pero Kagome le hizo un ademán para que se callara.

- Yo me sé defender sola, Inuyasha. – Comentó para luego volver a mirar a Sesshomaru. – No se ha equivocado en que mi ego es bastante grande pero tampoco soy una desubicada sin remedio. – Aclaró. – Sé perfectamente que serían años luz antes de poder alcanzar una fortuna y fama como la que usted tiene. Aún así, no crea que soy una pequeña niña en sus quince minutos de fama, porque se equivoca. Conozco mi lugar de origen y la gente con la que conviví durante toda mi vida. No se preocupe, la visión que tiene de mí no es como se la imagina, se lo aseguro. Pero entiendo muy bien el hecho de no darse muchas esperanzas con una perfecta desconocida y mucho menos, una que no es de su misma clase social. Buenas tardes, señor Sesshomaru. –Finalizó para darse vuelta y salir con toda su dignidad intacta. En el umbral, volvió a escuchar el autoritario tono de él.

- No he terminado. – Avisó.

- No hará falta. – Le aseguró sin siquiera voltearse. – Sólo intente darme una oportunidad, y espere a que pasen los hechos para tener en que basarse para despreciarme o aceptarme. – Comentó, esta vez, caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Luego de unos segundos, Inuyasha volvió su vista a su hermano, después de tenerla clavada en el sitio por donde había salido Kagome.

- Debo reconocer que esa jovencita tiene agallas. No esperaba que pudiese darme una bofetada como la que me dio con sus palabras, al parecer, ha demostrado que no es ninguna cualquiera. – Confesó Sesshomaru ante el anonadamiento e incredulidad de su hermano.

- Entonces, ¿la aceptas? – Cuestionó Inuyasha totalmente sorprendido.

- Si te pones a analizar las cosas, notarás que no tengo opción. – Comentó con burla. – Sólo te advierto que es una niña, ni se te ocurra. – Amenazó serio.

- ¿Ni se me ocurra qué? – Preguntó confundido.

- Inuyasha, le llevas cinco años, ella es una jovencita, una adolescente que apenas está empezando a lo que es conocer verdaderamente la vida, independientemente de las vicisitudes que tuvo que pasar años antes, es tan ingenua e inocente como cualquiera de su edad, por tanto, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. – Se explicó, dándole a entender a Inuyasha a que se refería.

- Deja de decir idioteces Sesshomaru, yo no me voy a lanzar como un perro hambriento sobre ella ni mucho menos, hombre. Es más, ella misma dijo que no me quería, así que cálmate.

- ¿Y tú de idiota le creíste? – Preguntó incrédulo. – En realidad no me sorprende. – Concluyó antes de que Inuyasha pudiese responderle. – Mira, serás el ser más odioso del planeta pero eso no quita de que a esa niña, así como a muchas mujeres que he conocido, de una u otra manera les llames la atención. Y a ella, de verdad le gustas. – Decretó seguro.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y de cuándo acá te volviste un experto en la materia? – Preguntó burlón.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

- No te lo puedo explicar aún pero ten plena seguridad de que lo que te digo es cierto, ¿está bien? No le hagas ilusiones y ahórranos por una vez en tu existencia, los problemas. – Pidió tratando de ser razonable.

- Tranquilízate, no soy un malvado depredador en busca de su próxima presa, créeme. Además, estoy tan conciente como tú de que ella no es más que una niña. - Respondió para volver a darse vuelta, pero esta vez rumbo a la salida.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de decirle que su actitud y su mirada no le decían lo mismo pero si él no descubría eso y se mantenía en su propio autoengaño, no habría de que preocuparse por los momentos. Además, de que el carácter de esa joven no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil si intentaba algo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, perdóname mujer. – Pedía Sango con el rostro desencajado de la culpa, pues ella era la de la idea de la música.

- No te preocupes Sango. – Contestó Kagome sinceramente. Ambas estaban en su habitación, charlando tranquilamente.

- Pero por mí te llamaron. – Se recriminó a sí misma su amiga.

- No fue para eso, fue para restregarme en la cara que no tengo plata. – Masculló resentida.

- No me extraña, pero tranquila, Miroku me dijo en grado treinta y tres (en total secreto) que Sesshomaru se va mañana y no regresa en una semana. – La animó. – Sólo quedaría Inu no Taisho, el cual, es mucho más tratable, aunque obviamente no se va a tomar muy bien lo de los estudios de Inuyasha. – Finalizó pensativa.

- Con tal que no la pague conmigo. – Dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche, Kagome salió de su habitación y fue en busca de la cocina, duró bastante tiempo en encontrarla pero lo logró. Sentía frío, se alegró de que su pijama fuese grueso para que no se congelara aún más, aunque tenía que admitir que ya no estaba en edad para vestir ropas con empastados de Hello Kitty, pero mientras le gustaran no tenía porque avergonzarse. Esa era su eterna excusa. Al llegar al lugar, encendió las luces y fue por agua. Al abrir el refrigerador, se encontró con comida como para un ejército aunque eso no detuvo su búsqueda hasta que dio con el agua.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó una voz desde atrás.

Kagome dio un salto y se volteó de súbito. Pero su cuerpo se relajó al ver a Inuyasha, aunque su vestimenta no fuese la más santa y recatada del mundo, pues unos boxers y una franelilla sin mangas no tapaban mucho que se diga.

- Me has dado madre susto. – Exhaló pero Inuyasha no se inmutó ante el comentario, sino que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras paseaba su vista en el infantil pijama. Kagome se dio cuenta de eso y tuvo la tentación de echarle el vaso de agua fría en la cara a pesar de que ni siquiera lo había servido.

- ¿Qué tal te cayó Sesshomaru? – Preguntó al ver la fulminante mirada que le dirigía Kagome.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Espetó ella mientras se daba vuelta y se servía el agua.

- Bien para ser tú. Me sorprendió que no le saltaras encima para darle unos cuantos golpes. – Comentó burlón.

- Inuyasha, soy expresiva, no pendeja. – Se defendió para luego llevarse el vaso a su boca.

- Muy cierto. – Le dio la razón mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa que yacía cerca de donde estaba. – Él se va mañana, ¿necesitas que le pida que llame a alguno de sus contactos para que te consigan cupo en la universidad? – Kagome le dirigió una furibunda mirada antes de contestar.

- No gracias, creo que mi coeficiente intelectual puede con una prueba de admisión. – Comentó resentida. – Por cierto, ¿puedo saber qué te dijo después de que me fui? – Preguntó curiosa, disipando su enojo.

- ¿Cuánto hay pa' eso? – Preguntó burlón.

- Veamos… No me voy a comprar una minifalda transparente para meterme en la prostitución y no voy a fumar marihuana por todo este mes y el que sigue. – Le respondió en el mismo juego.

- Muy bien, muy bien. – Respondió alzando las manos. – Sólo digamos que quiere que te respete más. – Dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Y ese amor de cuándo acá? – Preguntó incrédula mientras se sentaba en el puesto al frente del de él.

Inuyasha observó como Kagome no entendió la indirecta y tenía un punto de vista más moral al asunto. Sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la muchacha, y esta a su vez, lo fulminó con la mirada al ver la expresión de él, claramente burlona.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – Preguntó secamente.

- No nada. – Mintió Inuyasha. – Mira, mañana tenemos el día libre, así que ¿qué te gustaría hacer? – Preguntó cambiando el tema de conversación.

- Pues… - Dijo mientras lo pensaba. – No, nada en especial. – Respondió negando con la cabeza.

- No creo que la persona que conozco, más perspicaz y que siempre se queda con la última palabra no sepa que quiere. – Comentó burlón.

- Es que bueno, me gustaría pero como no es la cosa del otro mundo… - Empezó a balbucear mientras que la sonrisa de Inuyasha se ampliaba al ver tal inseguridad en ella.

- ¿Quieres qué tengamos sexo o qué? – Le preguntó burlón pero tal pregunta hizo que Kagome se callara de golpe y su cara se tornara de un carmín intenso mientras que sus ojos lo miraban con incredulidad.

- ¿QUÉ TE PASA, PERVERTIDO? – Le espetó, levantándose de súbito de su asiento ante el asombro de Inuyasha.

- Calma, era una broma, no es para tanto. – Comentó, haciendo que Kagome volviera a retomar la compostura mientras se sentaba.

- Sabes que no tengo una buena y conmovedora experiencia con eso, he escuchado y visto demasiado. – Dijo quedamente recordando las horas que pasaba en la cima de las escaleras cuando estaba en la taberna de su padre. Inuyasha captó a que se refería y se arrepintió de ese chiste que le hizo.

- Disculpa, ya se me había olvidado. – Dijo haciendo que Kagome lo volviese a mirar. – Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- Ir de compras con bastante dinero. – Comentó apenada mientras que Inuyasha de momento la miraba incrédulo y luego rompía en carcajadas. – ¡No te rías! – Le reprendió con un adorable rubor en las mejillas.

- Ok, ok. – Dijo aún riéndose. – Te daré una tarjeta de crédito dorada si eso quieres, y podrás ir con Sango. – Declaró felizmente.

- ¿Dorada? ¿En serio? – Preguntó alegre.

- Soy rico, eso no es nada para mí. – Le aclaró arrogantemente mientras que Kagome le dirigía una enfurecida mirada ante su echonería.

- Muy bien. - Aceptó con una sonrisa que hechizó a Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Disculpen el retraso pero es que no sabía que poner en este capítulo y luego de consultarlo con la almohada, pues, es que ahora se me vino más o menos la idea, xD. Bueno, entonces, gracias por los reviews, que prefiero que sean más si no es tanta molestia. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	7. Ayame, la nueva intermediaria

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**Ayame, la nueva intermediaria.**

Al día siguiente Kagome se levantó "sospechosamente" animada por el día en que iban a ir de compras. Se vistió con unos jeans sencillos y una franelilla violeta junto con unas sandalias blancas. No llevaba bolso, simplemente el celular enganchado en el pantalón y algo de dinero en uno de los bolsillos. Usaba el pelo suelto, que se encontraba igual de lacio y suave que de costumbre, recién lavado.

- "Papá, discúlpame, se supone que debería estar estudiando para las pruebas de admisión de las universidades pero un día de compras no es algo que haga precisamente muy a menudo." – Pensó mientras bajaba algo apurada las escaleras. Llegó al comedor y se encontró con un señor algo mayor leyendo el periódico en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Este, al sentir otra presencia, inmediatamente levantó la vista y estudió a Kagome minuciosamente con sus ojos ámbares antes de hablar.

- Me imagino que usted no es parte de la servidumbre, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó en un tono neutro y profundo, muy parecido al de Sesshomaru.

- Este…no. – Respondió algo nerviosa por la presencia de aquel hombre. – Soy Kagome y… - Continuó mientras se acercaba a la mesa. – soy… bueno… Inuyasha es mi tutor. – Declaró por fin consiguiendo como respuesta inmediata el levantamiento de una ceja por parte del individuo.

- Por favor siéntate. – Pidió amablemente mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado y aparentemente mantenía algún tipo de debate mental. - ¿Cómo es que te llamas? – Preguntó una vez que Kagome se hubiese sentado en una de las sillas laterales.

- Kagome…Kagome Higurashi… ¿y usted? – Cuestionó al no saber el nombre de su interlocutor.

El susodicho respiró hondamente antes de responderle serenamente.

- Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho. – Dijo impasiblemente mientras clavaba su vista en Kagome. – Padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. – Agregó luego de ver cierta confusión en los ojos de ella.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Kagome algo apenada por su lentitud al decodificar la información pero aquel hombre la intimidaba, mucho más que Sesshomaru, a pesar de que el primero no se esforzaba por hacerlo a diferencia del último. – Mucho gusto. – Acotó luego de unos incómodos segundos.

- Épale, ¿llegaste ayer? – Preguntó Inuyasha a modo de saludo mientras entraba y miraba de soslayo a Kagome y a su padre de frente.

- Sí, así es. Conocí a esta encantadora jovencita pero para no atiborrarla de preguntas, preferiría que tú me aclararas algunas cosas, hijo. – Dijo pausadamente la última oración mientras entornaba los ojos.

- Oh, sí, Kagome… - Dijo algo dubitativo en como debía soltar la información. – Ella es, es mi, es…

- Él es mi tutor, metió la pata y ahora debe pagar por un año su condena. – Terció Kagome sin anestesia mientras los ojos de Inu no Taisho adquirían un extraño brillo y miraban fijamente a Inuyasha, el cual, a su vez, aniquilaba con la mirada a una imprudente Kagome.

- ¿Y en qué circunstancias conociste a mi hijo? – Preguntó Inu no Taisho con una letal lentitud.

- En un prostíbulo. – Contestó Kagome con una sonrisa falsamente inocente, sabiendo muy bien en que problema metía a Inuyasha.

- ¿Tú… eres prostituta? – Volvió a preguntar Inu no Taisho ya con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar la ira que crecía inminentemente.

- No, yo soy sólo la administradora o para que se me entienda mejor, la proxeneta. – Explicó Kagome haciéndose la desentendida del ambiente pesado que había formado y viendo como Inu no Taisho exhalaba aparentemente más tranquilo.

- Pero que yo sepa eso lo hace generalmente un hombre. – Contrarrestó dudoso.

- Si, pero, ya que usted no quiere saturarme de preguntas, es preferible que todo se lo explique mejor Inuyasha, después de todo, soy absoluta responsabilidad de él por todo un año. – Dejó aquella bomba en explosión mientras salía del comedor e iba directamente a la cocina, donde se encontró con Sango y Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha había salido ileso de tal enfrentamiento con su padre, de que, no habiendo sido su hijo, seguramente además de unos cuantos improperios ya lo hubiese apuntado con un arma. Suspiró por enésima vez mientras a paso firme iba hasta la cocina para vengarse de alguna manera de Kagome. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observó a su tan buscada chica junto con su prima Ayame hablando en la cocina, a ambas se les unían Sango y Miroku, aparentemente inspirados en la conversación. Inclusive, su acto de presencia había sido totalmente desapercibido.

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente haciendo con esto que todos los presentes fijaran su vista en él. La primera en reaccionar fue Ayame, que se levantó de inmediato y fue a abrazar efusivamente a Inuyasha.

- ¡Inu-chan! – Exclamó totalmente eufórica mientras se le guindaba del cuello a su primo.

- Hola Ayame, ¿cómo estás? – Respondió mientras le devolvía el abrazo y hacía que esta se descolgara de su cuerpo.

- Ah, muy bien, ¡Osaka es lo mejor que existe! – Exclamó soltándose completamente del abrazo y mirando con un brillo alegre a Inuyasha.

- Ya veo. Andas más alegre que de costumbre, hace tiempo que no me llamabas por ese horrible apodo. – Comentó con sarcasmo.

- Ah, pero si es mi forma de decirte, además, el día en que lo deje por completo será el día en que te odie completamente, que está algo difícil. – Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa característica.

- Interesante. – Dijo en un tono de fastidio totalmente falso. – A ver, ¿y con quién estás allá? – Volvió a cuestionar, retomando la conversación y dejando rezagados a todos los demás.

Kagome miraba incrédula la forma de comportarse de ambos. Era increíble que Inuyasha no le hubiese siquiera sacado la madre a Ayame al habérsele encaramado de esa forma y su manera tan informal y amigable en como la trataba, la tenían desconcertada.

- Un misterio, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sango haciendo volver a la realidad a una anonadada Kagome.

- Eh… sí. – Contestó distraídamente.

- Él no es así con nosotros… - Continuó Sango. – Ayame es de tu misma edad pero pasó más tiempo con Inuyasha cuando eran pequeños, lo que me recuerda, Ayame estuvo enamorada por mucho tiempo de Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Kagome, esta vez manteniendo toda su atención en Sango.

- Ella vivió aquí durante un tiempo. – Terció Miroku. - Y se convirtió prácticamente en una hermana menor para él, aún así, los primeros meses, que fue cuando Ayame tenía ocho años, anduvo pegada como una sanguijuela a Inuyasha, persiguiéndolo y jurando que lo amaba. Luego, al crecer, entendió que eso no era posible y al parecer dejó a un lado esa idea. Por cierto, todo esto lo sabemos es por Ayame, pues, por Inuyasha no estuviésemos enterados de nada.

- Ah ok. – Kagome volvió su vista a los dos primos y envidió por un segundo el privilegio que tenía Ayame de poder captar toda la atención y el cariño de Inuyasha tan fácilmente.

- Y bueno, ando con Koga… - Seguía diciendo Ayame recordando todas sus vivencias. – Iba a vivir con él pero…

- ¿Qué tú ibas a qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha visiblemente preocupado y con el seño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No, al final no lo hice, más por decisión de tía Kaede…

- Sabia decisión. – La volvió a interrumpir Inuyasha pero mucho más tranquilo.

- Sí, como sea. He salido con él durante varios meses, y lo que me costó conseguirlo. – Dijo lo último junto con una pequeña risa picarona. – Total, que él se quedó allá pero tengo mis respectivas espías que van a estar al corriente de su fidelidad. – Declaró triunfal.

Inuyasha rió levemente, algo que cautivó a Kagome, pero que él pasó inadvertidamente.

- Eso es bueno. – Concordó Inuyasha. – Al menos sabes con quien andas y hasta que punto es sincero. – Dijo pensativo.

- Oigan… - Interrumpió Kagome viendo como toda la ira antes disipada de la mirada de Inuyasha, volvía en una fracción de segundo. Kagome sonrió nerviosamente. – Sobre lo que íbamos a hacer hoy… - Empezó a decir algo insegura.

- Olvídalo. - La interrumpió tajantemente Inuyasha.

- Ah, me lo imaginaba. – Comentó por lo bajo mientras cruzaba un brazo por delante y agachaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué iban a hacer? – Preguntó Ayame ignorando el ambiente que se había formado.

Inuyasha suspiró y la observó con una mirada más suavizada, algo que le rompió el alma a Kagome.

- Iba a llevar a esta… - Se silenció mientras tomaba aire e intentaba no descargar su rabia contra Ayame. – Iba a llevar a Kagome al centro comercial. – Declaró despectivamente.

- Ah, ¿y qué pasa con eso? – Volvió a cuestionar Ayame.

- "¿Qué es lo que no pasa con eso? Querrás decir" – Pensó mientras volvía a inhalar profundamente antes de responder. – Ella y yo nos entendemos. – Dijo evitando que la conversación fuese más extensa e incómoda.

- Pero sin motivo aparente, entonces me niego a que le hagas algo así. Mira, si estás de vago aquí, nos puedes llevar tranquilamente. – Declaró Ayame.

- ¿Nos? – Repitió Kagome extrañada y levantando la mirada.

- Sí. – Insistió mientras fijaba su vista en Kagome. – Inuyasha nos lleva a Sango, a ti y a mí al centro comercial y todos felices y contentos. – Decretó.

- Sí yo estoy incluida, la apoyo. – Dijo Sango rápidamente levantándose de un salto y no dejando responder u objetar a Inuyasha.

- Pero… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido por su prima.

- Ni loco, mi ropa es más antigua que Matusalén y necesito comprar nueva aquí en Tokio, la hay más barata y variada por ser la capital. – Se defendió Ayame. – Así que nos llevas o nos llevas. – Amenazó con el dedo.

- Como digas. – Dijo por fin Inuyasha resignado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayame había paseado por infinidad de tiendas a Kagome y a Sango, pero en Kagome ponía más empeño a la hora de ayudarle a que tomara y se probara más ropa y accesorios. Algo aburridos y evidentemente rezagados, estaban Inuyasha y Miroku que seguían a las tres inspiradas mujeres por todo el edificio.

- Esto es cansón, ¿no crees? – Preguntaba Miroku con las manos en los bolsillos mientras movía sus pupilas de un lado a otro, siguiendo con la vista todos los movimientos de Sango.

- Ni que lo digas. – Le contestó Inuyasha con una pose similar a la de Miroku. – Todo sea por la impertinente de Ayame. – Agregó con un tono lejos al de enfado.

- Pero al parecer es el único ser en este mundo que se ha ganado tu cariño. – Comentó Miroku viendo que Inuyasha se le quedaba mirando por un momento pero no respondió nada. – Ya decía yo, ¿y Kagome? ¿Algún día la vas a tratar así? – Volvió a preguntar luego de un rato.

En ese momento Inuyasha miró a Kagome junto con Ayame, esta última le insistía en que usara un blusa anaranjada mientras le señalaba a Sango que la estaba desfilando por otro lado.

- No lo creo. Son totalmente distintas. – Dijo distraído sin pensar en que información demás estuviera diciendo.

- Entonces, ¿qué puedes sentir por ella? – Inquirió Miroku retomando el interés de la conversación. En ese momento, Inuyasha lo volvió a mirar por un rato antes de responder.

- Supongo que odio. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – O cuando mucho, lástima. – Acotó enchufándose nuevamente la lengua al cerebro, antes de seguir diciendo cosas que no tenía por qué decir.

- Ah…ya. – Aceptó Miroku mientras suspiraba al ver que ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación real.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Llamó Ayame mientras le hacía seña con la mano. – Cajero automático, se necesita billete. – Agregó una vez que ambos estuvieran relativamente cerca.

Miroku rió de buena gana mientras Sango lo imitaba y Kagome sólo mostró una leve sonrisa sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Inuyasha.

Se pagó todo rápidamente y sin mayor problema para luego salir y dirigirse a la fuente de sodas. Ayame no era una cerebrito, pero tampoco estaba caída de la mata, así que había notado el comportamiento de Inuyasha y de Kagome, observando que esos dos se atraían y que necesitaban arreglarse lo más pronto posible.

- Miroku, ¿podrías llevar las bolsas al carro? ya me están pesando. – Preguntó Ayame.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué yo? – Se quejó olvidándose de toda caballerosidad que siempre trataba de mantener.

- Porque eres más caballero que Inuyasha. – Le recordó felizmente. – Vamos a hacer algo, Sango te acompaña y te ayuda con las bolsas. – Dijo mientras veía como Sango la miraba extrañada.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó Miroku resignado mientras Sango con una mueca tomaba las bolsas restantes.

Una vez que ambos se hubiesen alejado, Ayame intervino nuevamente.

- No vayamos allí, quiero ir a McDonald. – Dijo mientras se desviaba de camino.

- Pero que demonios… - Masculló Inuyasha mientras la seguía, al igual que Kagome.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, estaba atestado de gente, pero Ayame no se detuvo, simplemente volteó y habló.

- Ustedes busquen mesa, yo compro. – Dijo sin siquiera preguntar que querían o algo así, pero antes de que Inuyasha objetara, ya se había perdido entre la gente.

- Ni modo. – Dijo resignado encaminándose a una de las mesas alejadas y vacías que divisó. Kagome lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en un sepulcral silencio que duró varios infernales minutos.

A Inuyasha le partía el alma ver a Kagome en ese estado, y a pesar de reprocharse el hecho de que le importase lo que sintiese ella, no quería seguir viéndola así.

- Dilo pues. – Comentó secamente, captando la atención de Kagome y una confundida mirada.

- ¿Decir qué? – Preguntó sin entender.

- Que digas lo que quiero oír y dejémonos de estas peleas tontas. – Explicó mientras mantenía la mirada desviada.

Kagome se lo pensó un momento pero por motivos desconocidos, quizás el hambre o algún otro proceso biológico, no entendía el mensaje.

- ¿Gracias por la ropa? – Dijo más como pregunta que como afirmación.

- No tonta. ¡Que me pidas disculpas y ya! – Exclamó ofuscado.

- Ah… - Dijo Kagome entendiendo el mensaje pero inmediatamente frunciendo el seño. – No lo haré. – Decretó firmemente.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Inuyasha bastante extrañado.

- No lo haré. Tú tampoco has sido monedita de oro conmigo. – Se defendió, o más bien, defendió su orgullo.

- No puedo creerlo. – Masculló Inuyasha bastante irritado.

- Oh, sí que puedes. – Aseveró Kagome entendiendo lo que decía entre dientes. – Hagamos un trato, ambos pedimos disculpas y asunto solucionado ¿sí?

- Muy bien. Tú primero. – Le dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Kagome sorprendida, quizás más porque aceptó que porque le pedía que empezara ella. – Promete que harás lo mismo.

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

- Lo prometo. – Declaró.

- ¿Qué prometes? – Preguntó Kagome desconfiada.

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar ante tal conversación que parecía de niños de preescolar más bien.

- Prometo que te pediré disculpas una vez que tú me las hayas pedido a mí. – Dijo con un tono fastidiado y un leve meneo de cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Muy bien. – Respondió Kagome. – Perdón por haberte metido en problemas mayores con tu papá. – Dijo sin ningún tabú.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de su simpleza pero al fin y al cabo, había pedido disculpas como se lo había dicho. Suspiró hondamente antes de hablar.

- Perdón por… - Se calló un momento observando fijamente a Kagome que lo miraba expectante. – Perdón por haberte tratado mal. – Dijo tragando grueso.

- Ok. – Aceptó Kagome mientras suavizaba su mirada inmediatamente y a su vez, la desviaba en busca de Ayame.

- ¿Ok? ¿Ya? – Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma perdonar a ti? – Le cuestionó Kagome al ver el asombro en él.

- Pues… - Dijo pensativo. – Algún tiempo, supongo. – Dijo sin estar seguro de lo que decía.

- Que rencoroso. – Comentó Kagome distraída.

- ¿Rencoroso? ¿Yo? Si tú eres la que me odia por haberte separado de tu papá. – Se defendió él e inconscientemente buscando pelea.

- Ajá, lo acepto pero a fin de cuentas, me va a tocar quererte, ¿no? – Dijo tranquilamente.

- La gente no se gana el cariño a juro. – Musitó desviando la mirada.

- Cierto pero cuando se acostumbra a esa persona, es más fácil tomarle cariño, además, contigo no es tan difícil. – Declaró sinceramente ante la mirada extrañada de él. – A ver, ¿cuántos años me llevas? ¿Dos? – Dijo calculando.

- Cinco. – Le aclaró Inuyasha.

- Mentira. – Respondió incrédula.

- ¡Ja! ¿Quieres ver mi cédula o mi partida de nacimiento? ¿O quizás mi fe de bautismo? – Preguntó sarcástico.

K. Ummm, bueno, da igual. – Dijo restándole importancia. – El punto es que, a pesar de lo molesto que eres, de lo inmaduro, fastidioso y cabezota que llegas a ser… - Dijo ante la mirada fulminadora de él. – Eres una buena persona, has tenido una vida dura, ocultas tus sentimientos y quieres lucir fuerte y cínico delante de los que te rodean. – Siguió observando como la expresión de enfado de Inuyasha pasaba a una de asombro y otra de desconfianza. – Independientemente de tu filosofía de la vida, si se te conoce bien, caes bien. Para muestra, hay está Ayame, que se ve que te quiere y admira. Si te llegas a abrir a mí y al resto del mundo como te le abres a ella, seguramente nadie sería capaz de odiarte.

- Muy cierto. – Aseveró Ayame, sorprendiendo a ambos que la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Aquí está la comida. – Continuó dejando la bandeja en la mesa y haciéndose un puesto al lado de Kagome. – A ver, ¿te gustan las papas fritas, Kagome? – Preguntó ante una delatada Kagome y ante un pensativo Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, perdón el retraso pero ya empezó el colegio y los profesores desde el PRIMER día de clases, dieron (valga la redundancia) clase. Mandaron investigaciones, dieron el cronograma de evaluaciones, empezaron a explicar los nuevos temas, en fin, ya ando estresada y apenas es la primera semana. Bueno, quiero agradecer sus reviews, no me pregunten que cuando sigo Fría como el fuego o Nuestra Dulce Aventura porque siéndoles sincera, no tengo la más mínima idea porque con esos fics yo me inspiro más, este capítulo, en cambio, lo saqué más rápido, entonces, cuando esté calmadita, en paz conmigo misma, quizás luego de ir a misa o de por lo menos visitar la capilla de mi colegio, no sé, voy a escribir los capítulos de los otros fics. Si quieren, mándenme sus recomendaciones de la música que les gusta o algo así para ver si con ella agarro inspiración. Bueno, ahora sí, sayonara n.n**


	8. Los nuevos cambios

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**Los nuevos cambios**

Luego de la llegada de Ayame, ni Kagome ni Inuyasha habían hablado más del tema acerca de su situación actual. Luego de unos minutos y unas cuantas llamadas para localizarlos, Sango y Miroku se habían vuelto a unir al grupo y todos comieron en un ambiente notoriamente más ameno y menos cargado gracias a la nueva actitud de nuestros protagonistas. En fin, entre chistes y bromas acabaron toda la comida.

- Quedé grandota. – Dijo Kagome entre risas palmeándose suavemente el estómago. – Así decía un niño que vivía cerca de mi apartamento cuando él quedaba totalmente lleno después de comer. – Se explicó ante la confusión visiblemente expresada en todos los demás.

- Ah… - Dijeron todos al unísono.

Kagome se rió nuevamente ante eso.

- A veces olvido que ustedes no están acostumbrados a muchas palabras que yo uso. – Continuó Kagome mientras se lo pensaba para levantarse de la silla.

- No te preocupes, así nos ilustras. – Dijo Sango en un tono burlón. – Si nos están insultando en ese vocabulario algún día, sabremos que lo están haciendo. – Agregó entre risas.

- Bueno… - Terció Ayame levantándose. – ¿Damos una última revisada a las tiendas? – Propuso para consternación de ambos hombres.

- En realidad… - Dijo Kagome mientras lograba pararse del asiento. – Preferiría que Sango fuese conmigo a la librería mientras que Ayame va y compra entradas para el cine junto con Inuyasha y Miroku.

- ¡Me parece excelente idea! – Contestó Ayame emocionada.

Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron entendiendo el mensaje entre ello- "Que no hayan películas ridículamente románticas de tres horas"

- Ah… - Exclamó Kagome recordando algo. – Y que no sean románticas. – Pidió ante la extrañeza de Inuyasha y Miroku que la miraron perplejos. – O que por lo menos si son románticas que sean una comedia también. Es que tan pasado de meloso no me llama mucho la atención – Acotó algo apenada.

- Ah, a mi tampoco me gustan tan así. – Concordó Ayame. – Pero mientras no sean de ciencia-ficción, soy feliz.

Inuyasha y Miroku se volvieron a mirar mostrando su claro hastío ante esa declaración.

- Y tampoco de pura acción, una cuerda de hombres matándose no me gusta ni porque me pongan la gloriosa imagen de Brad Pitt a cada momento. – Dijo Sango mientras se levantaba y se posaba a un lado de Kagome. – No les molesta, ¿verdad chicos?

- Para nada. – Se apresuró a responder Miroku con una sonrisa que no se la creía ni él mismo.

Inuyasha lo miró con enojo pero no dijo nada. Suspiró resignado y empezó a alejarse rumbo hacia el cine, por lo menos podría sentarse, comer palomitas de maíz y tener la esperanza de tratar de entretenerse con la película en vez de ver como tres mujeres realizaban un proceso de compra, algo muy poco emocionante para su gusto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya iba a ser de noche y ya habían llegado a la casa hace rato, Kagome efectivamente compró unos libros y vieron una película pasable para los gustos de todo- "Tres son multitud". Al estar en casa nuevamente, Ayame inmediatamente se había retirado para ir a chatear con su novio en la privacidad de su habitación mientras que Sango fue a probarse la ropa, Miroku simplemente quería acostarse y ver televisión, y Kagome se había ido a la biblioteca con un libro en mano, posiblemente para leer tranquilamente allí.

A diferencia de todos, Inuyasha no tenía nada que hacer, la costumbre de tener a Kagome cerca a toda hora y tener la posibilidad de pelear con ella y entretenerse con las expresiones de la chica parecía que se había vuelto un ritual diario demasiado extenso. Con ese pensamiento presente en su mente fue a la biblioteca, no quería molestar a Kagome, simplemente quería saber que estaba haciendo. Una vez al frente y antes de abrir la puerta sintió una carcajada de ella desde adentro. Se extrañó de eso y abrió finalmente la puerta con sigilo. Kagome ciertamente estaba leyendo, se encontraba en un mullido sofá al frente de la chimenea apagada y ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha.

Este con paso silencioso se fue acercando y cuando pudo leer la portada del libro se alarmó, pues decí- "Intimidades masculinas. Todo lo que una mujer debe saber acerca de los hombres"

Inuyasha inmediatamente mostró una expresión de enojo y le arrebató el libro de las manos a Kagome, la cual, al principio mostró asombro pues no sabía que él estaba allí pero luego frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se arrebolaron por la ira que le causó aquella acción por parte de su tutor.

- ¡Dame! – Ordenó mientras se levantaba de un salto y vanamente intentaba coger su libro, el cual, Inuyasha lo tenía en su mano estirada hacia arriba para que ella no lo alcanzara.

- ¿NO PODÍAS ESCOGER ALGO MÁS SANO? ¿EL KAMA-SUTRA TALVEZ? – Preguntaba irónico mientras esquivaba los movimientos de Kagome, aumentando la ira en la joven.

- ¡Pervertido! – Lo acusó Kagome mientras seguía peleando por el libro. - ¡Eso lo menos que habla es de sexo! – Continuó ante la risotada sardónica de Inuyasha.

- Sí claro. – Dijo mientras no paraba de moverse ágilmente en zigzag. Kagome cansada se detuvo y soltó un suspiro, haciendo que Inuyasha se detuviera también pero a una distancia prudente entre ellos.

- Mira... – Empezó Kagome más calmada. – Si quieres revisas el índice. De lo que te habla allí es de la psicología de los hombres, sus miedos, su forma de pensar, su trato con el sexo opuesto, en fin, todo lo que intento aprenderme a ver si me ayuda al estudiar mi carrera. Y... – En ese momento mostró una leve sonrisa como si recordase algo. – Además que los casos de ese psicólogo son muy cómicos. – En ese momento estalló en carcajadas ante la extrañeza de él.

Inuyasha abrió el libro con cierta reticencia y ubicó el índice. Efectivamente, deduciendo por los títulos, hablaba sobre la psicología masculina hasta que llegó a un título que le llamó la atención.

- ¿y esto de "El buen amante"? – La acusó señalándole la página del índice.

- Eso es sobre la parte del afecto en los hombres, sobre su dependencia hacia las mujeres, las diferentes patologías mentales que se dan y llegan a pasar desapercibidas por la misma influencia de la sociedad, etc. Si no me crees, puedes leerlo, yo lo hice una vez, cuando una amiga del liceo me lo prestó pero como no recordaba mucho, decidí comprarlo para mí, pero ya que soy un ser tan "malvado" y "sórdido" puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo. – Agregó sarcásticamente con los brazos cruzados.

Inuyasha mantenía su vista intermitente entre el libro y Kagome, por la actitud de ella, se notaba que decía la verdad pero una cosa no le cuadraba en todo eso...

- ¿Para qué lo compraste? – Preguntó mientras pasaba distraídamente las páginas.

- Porque quiero tratar de entenderte. – Aseguró Kagome simple y llanamente.

- ¿Cómo? – El rostro de Inuyasha denotaba confusión ante esa respuesta.

- Tú eres un tipo sumamente machista, eso es seguro. La sociedad ha hecho mello en ti. Por tanto, si me la quiero llevar bien contigo, debo saber manipularte. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – Además que esos libros son entretenidos, Walter Riso es el mejor terapeuta del mundo. – Agregó riéndose mientras recordaba los casos tan cómicos que había leído.

- ¿Manipularme? – Repitió Inuyasha con una sonrisa incrédula. – Necesitarás más que libros de auto ayuda para saber manejarme. – Decretó seguro.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y lo miró risueña.

- ¿Me lo devuelves entonces? – Pidió amablemente mientras extendía su mano.

Inuyasha la miró con reticencia pero al final accedió. Sin embargo, cuando Kagome ya lo había tomado, él lo retuvo.

- Sólo con una condición... – Dijo haciendo que Kagome lo viese contrariada. – Léemelo.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó mientras agarraba por fin el libro y lo llevaba hasta su pecho.

- Aquí y ahora. – Dijo Inuyasha con un leve asentimiento. – Necesito saber que lee mi tutelada. – Agregó con un tono sarcástico.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó Kagome felizmente. Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sillón. Inuyasha la imitó y se sentó en el piso, recostando su cabeza en la parte de la pierna de Kagome que sobresalía del sofá. Ella empezó a revisar con la vista un fragmento del texto mientras Inuyasha le prestaba toda su atención. - ¿Qué te leo? ¿"El miedo al miedo"?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferencia y Kagome empezó a leer en voz alta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó Ayame con unos leves golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Sango.

- Sí. – Se escuchó desde adentro. Ayame tomó la cerradura y abrió. Al entrar, se encontró con una habitación similar a la de ella y a Sango vestida con un sencillo camisón rosa pálido sentada en la cama mientras doblaba algunas ropas.

- Oye… - Dijo avanzando un poco más y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. – Te tengo una noticia no muy agradable. – Anunció tomando toda la atención por parte de la pelinegra.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –Dijo dejando la prenda que tenía en sus manos a un lado de la cama y haciéndole un espacio a Ayame para que se sentara, la cual, luego de un leve asentimiento, así lo hizo.

- Tú sabes que yo me había conectado para chatear con Koga y en eso se conectó Rin.

- ¿Rin? – Repitió Sango algo confusa.

- Tú sabes, mi hermana, o sea, la otra prima de Inuyasha, ella me dijo que tanto ella, como Kikyo, Yura y Tsubaki venían para acá a "visitar a la familia"

- Ah, ajá… - Sango hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Sí. – Dijo Ayame con una media sonrisa ante el gesto de su interlocutora. – En fin, ellas llegan mañana y vienen junto con Naraku y Kanna.

- ¿Naraku no es el tío de Inuyasha y Kanna la esposa de Naraku? – Preguntó Sango contrariada.

- Sí, entonces, específicamente no se tiraron ese viaje para saber si Sesshomaru e Inuyasha están bien de salud. – Comentó sarcásticamente. – Y bueno, nunca ha representado un problema su estadía acá… su odiosa estadía… - Repitió en un murmullo pero audible a Sango quien rió levemente ante esa última frase. – Como sea, ahora como Kagome está, creo que las cosas se le pueden poner más difíciles, ¿no crees?

- Sí… - Respondió Sango dubitativa. - ¿Pero qué podríamos hacer?

- No sé… - Dijo con un tono de frustración y la cabeza baja. – Al parecer esperan que Sesshomaru haga la fiesta de la boda de Tsubaki.

- ¿QUÉ? Eso es mucho dinero… - Respondió consternada.

- Ojalá podamos controlar la situación. – Dijo pesadamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha luego de unos días de paz con Kagome había recibido la noticia de la visita de sus primas y había ido al aeropuerto a buscarlas. Se encontraba esperando entre el gentío aguardando a que aparecieran sus dichosas familiares.

- No, no, no hay igual… - Kagome se movía levemente de un lado a otro mientras cantaba muy concentradamente la canción de Calle 13 y Nelly Furtado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – Le espetó Inuyasha al ver que la gente ya la veía raro. Y que por cierto, al estar en un aeropuerto, había bastante gente.

- Y ya conozco tu valor… - Seguía Kagome como si nada. En ese momento, Inuyasha le jaló uno de los audífonos.

- Apaga esa cosa o escúchalo para ti sola. – Le ordenó malhumorado. Kagome le lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego le quitó el audífono a Inuyasha para volvérselo a poner en el oído.

- Tú me lo compraste, ¿quién te manda? – Le respondió en el mismo tono. – Bailando la toqué y ella se dejó y aprovecho y pam, pam, pam…- Empezó a cantar la canción de Wisin y Yandel luego de un rato haciendo encolerizar a Inuyasha más de lo que ya estaba.

- Te voy a… - Empezó a reclamar pero en eso anunciaron que el vuelo de sus familiares había llegado. Aún así, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a la "cantante" de Kagome por un rato mientras esperaba a que la gente pasara, no veía a nadie conocido. - ¿Dónde demonios…? – Empezó a mascullar pero se detuvo al ver a una de ellas. - ¡Kikyo! ¡Hey, Kikyo! – La llamó alzando la mano.

En ese momento una sofisticada joven se detuvo y observó a su alrededor hasta ver a la persona que le llamaba. A paso neutro se acercó hasta él.

- Hola, Inuyasha. – Saludó sin mucha emoción.

- Hola Kikyo, ¿y las otras?

- Creo que andaban buscando una de las maletas de Yura que se perdió.

- Ah, ok. – Aceptó resignado pero en ese momento llegaron las aludidas.

- ¡INU-CHAN! – Exclamó Rin abrazando efusivamente a Inuyasha, el cual, casi cae para atrás.

- Hola Rin, ¿cómo está mi quinceañera? – Saludó recordando que hace poco había cumplido sus quinces.

- Ah, muy bien. – Dijo felizmente descolgándose de él.

- Hola Inuyasha. – Saludó Yura junto con Tsubaki.

- Hola muchachas, ¿y Naraku?

T: Están buscando su maleta todavía. – Explicó Tsubaki.

En ese momento, la pareja Miyamoto se unió al grupo mirando neutralmente a Inuyasha y luego minuciosamente a Kagome.

- ¿Y ella quién es? – Preguntó Yura mirando despectivamente a Kagome.

- Kagome Higurashi. – Respondió la aludida observando desafiante a Yura.

- Ella es mi tutelada. – Se explicó Inuyasha.

- ¿Disculpa? – Terció Naraku con el seño fruncido.

- Entiéndase como si fuese…ummm… una obra social. – Dijo para suavizar el golpe.

- Hola, soy Rin. – Se presentó la chica alegremente mientras le ofrecía su mano a Kagome, la cual, se la estrechó con gusto y sonrió.

- Mucho gusto, Rin. ¿Eres prima de Inuyasha? – Preguntó Kagome cordialmente ignorando a los demás presentes que la miraron indignados.

- Sí. Yo nací cuando Inu-chan tenía siete años. – Comentó alegremente.

- Vaya, está bien. – Contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Y… ellas son Tsubaki, Yura y Kikyo. – Presentó Inuyasha señalándolas a cada una.

Las tres la saludaron con la mano. Kagome se dio cuenta que las primeras dos se veían como dos muchachas cualesquiera que no poseían la clase que intentaban mostrar. Sólo la última se veía que poseía mucho refinamiento.

- Hola Kagome. – La saludó Kikyo neutralmente pero con una educación intachable a pesar de que el saludo era informal.

- Mucho gusto. – Le contestó Kagome afablemente.

- Y ellos son Naraku y Kanna. – Terminó Inuyasha por nombrar.

- Mucho gusto. – Les dijo Kagome al recibir un casi saludo por parte de los susodichos.

- ¿Qué estás escuchando, Kagome? – Preguntó Rin viendo el Mp3 en las manos de Kagome.

- Reggeaton, no creo que te guste. – Le dijo Kagome llanamente.

- Sí me gusta. Depende de quien cante. ¿A quién oyes? – Siguió preguntando una vez que todos se dispusieran a ir al carro.

- Wisin y Yandel. – Contestó algo extrañada por tanto entusiasmo por parte de Rin.

- Préstame. – Chilló ella alegremente. Kagome la miró divertida y le pasó su Mp3.

Yura y Tsubaki bufaron molestas por los gustos de su prima. Kagome las miró ceñuda pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario.

Cuando llegaron hasta la camioneta Traild Blazer de Inuyasha, todos subieron manteniendo un ambiente levemente cargado en donde Rin y Kagome se aislaron del mundo mientras escuchaban música felizmente. Aunque esta situación no podría durar mucho tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, según votos acá, sin ningún tipo de trampa o cambio, este es el fic que me han pedido continuar junto con el de "Ángeles Desesperados" que ese lo pondré ya para después. Espero que me puedan dar su opinión al respecto si sigo este o cambian de opinión o ya veremos que pasa. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, pues, me costó como que agarrarle el hilo otra vez, jeje. Entonces, sayonara.**


	9. Fortaleciendo la relación

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**Fortaleciendo la relación**

Una vez en la mansión de Inuyasha, todos bajaron de la camioneta siendo recibidos por Inu no Taisho, que los saludó cortésmente y quizás demasiado formalmente para ser familia.

- Tío… - Le llamó Kikyo a Inu no Taisho. - ¿Dónde dormiremos nosotras? – Preguntó al ver que Naraku ni siquiera se había molestado en mostrarse desinteresado con la visita sino que ya se había puesto a hablar de negocios con su hermano.

- Dile a Inuyasha, porque Sesshomaru aún no ha llegado. – Le aconsejó mientras era arrastrado por Naraku hasta el despacho, seguidos por una silenciosa Kanna.

- Me enternece su sutileza. – Le dijo Kagome por lo bajo a Inuyasha. Este último sólo la miró en señal de advertencia a que se callara pero aún así no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces Inuyasha, dónde están nuestras habitaciones? – Cuestionó una quejona Yura.

- "¿Qué te parece en un hotel de mala muerte?" – Pensó Inuyasha harto de ella. – Bueno…será al lado de la de Ayame. - Anunció haciéndoles un ademán de seguirlo. Kagome ya se había dado media vuelta para irse. – "En esta no muero solo" – Se dijo Inuyasha mentalmente llamando a Kagome, la cual, no le quedó de otra que acompañarlos.

Luego de indicarle a cada una cuáles serían las habitaciones correspondientes, a la pobre de Rin no le quedó habitación pues parte de la mansión aún se encontraba en remodelación.

- ¿Y yo? – Le reclamó Rin a Inuyasha.

- Bueno… este… - Inuyasha no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

- Duermes conmigo. – Le anunció Kagome.

- ¿Ah? – Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Sí, digo, si no tiene cuarto, se ve más sano que duerma conmigo a que duerma contigo Inuyasha, ¿no crees? – Le dijo Kagome dándole a entender su lógica.

- Sí, es verdad pero no sé si Rin… - Había empezado a protestar cuando Rin chilló emocionada.

- ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! – Contestó Rin eufórica mientras Yura y Tsubaki la miraban con los ojos en blanco y Kikyo sólo se limitaba a observar todo impasiblemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de que todos hubiesen quedados bien instalados, Kagome se escabulló al cuarto de Inuyasha para escapar de tanto gentío que parecía examinarla a cada momento. No le gustaba que hubiera venido tanta gente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación interesante, después de todo, era la habitación de Inuyasha. Aunque seguía pareciendo el cuarto de un adolescente, seguramente porque no se la pasaba allá mucho tiempo. Caminó a paso pausado y luego de meditarlo un poco, se acostó en la cama. Inmediatamente el aroma varonil inundó sus sentidos, haciendo evidenciar claramente que allí dormía él. Al principio no se acostumbraba pero luego de unos segundos, se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras se colocaba los audífonos y escuchaba la música.

- Coño, parecen una par de cuaimas al acecho. – Masculló Inuyasha distraídamente mientras entraba a su habitación con la intención de refugiarse de Tsubaki y Yura, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había en su cama, quedó en shock.

Kagome estaba inspirada retorciéndose en la cama, haciendo alguna especie de parecido a un baile mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- "Haz la danza de los siete velos y terminamos con esto" – Pensó Inuyasha irónico mientras observaba a Kagome con claro deseo.

En ese momento ella se detuvo para consternación de él, mientras habría los ojos con la intención de cambiar la canción. Cuando divisó a Inuyasha, frunció el seño mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías? – Le preguntó ella desconfiada.

- Nada. – Dijo como cordero inocente. – Estaba entrando en mi…ah sí, en MI habitación. – Agregó mirándola con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

- Te salvé el pellejo de tener una pelea con tu papá por ser mal anfitrión, dejándole a Rin dormir conmigo, pero como ahora mi cuarto es compartido, necesitaré privacidad de vez en cuando. – Se explicó ella.

- Pídele a otro. – Le contestó secamente Inuyasha mientras se acercaba un poco más hasta donde ella estaba.

- No les tengo tanta confianza a tus amigos. – Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, como no. – Contestó incrédulo. – Anda, echa pa' allá. – Le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano. Kagome lo miró rencorosa y se movió al otro extremo de la cama, dándole el puesto que ocupaba a Inuyasha viendo como él se acostaba allí.

- ¿Y cómo quedaron las cosas? – Preguntó Kagome apagando su Mp3.

- Pues…la gente tiene habitaciones, Naraku aún no ha salido del despacho de mi papá, el engendro que tengo por hermano llega mañana y toda esta tortura durara aproximadamente mes y medio. – Dijo dando el mega resumen.

- Ummm… - Musitó Kagome sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- ¿No te molesta?

- No, bueno, si pero, o sea…me imagino que esa gente tendrá vida y por lo menos hasta donde sé puedo salir de la casa, así que no la tengo que soportar las veinticuatro horas del día. Además… pasado mañana presento la prueba de admisión en la Universidad, ellos son lo que menos me importa ahora.

- ¿Para estudiar psicología, no?

Kagome asintió.

- Mañana sigo estudiando, en realidad, he estudiado en las noches hasta la madrugada.

- ¡Pero no se te ven ojeras! – Exclamó sorprendido.

- Esa es la magia del maquillaje, ¿sabías que hay un producto específicamente para las ojeras? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- Interesante. – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Quiero quedar allí ¿sabes? Bueno, está el inconveniente que no podré volver a casa definitivamente en mucho tiempo pero… - Se interrumpió para sonreír melancólica. – mamá quería que yo fuese el orgullo de la familia y estoy segura que… entre todo el caos por el que pasa mi papá, él también desea lo mismo. Tampoco es una carrera que ¡Wa! Me da el ataque de lo increíble que es pero…me gusta. – Terminó sonriendo.

- Es…interesante ver lo grande que es tu ilusión y esperanza, no por menospreciarla, sino que en mi caso no fue así. Yo, a decir verdad, quiero cambiar de carrera, no quiero volver a lo mismo, en realidad cuando entré, sabía que no había escogido con la serenidad y seguridad que se necesita para hacerlo. Pero claro que por psicología no opto, capaz y se me pega la locura, que es el caso de varios psicólogos que conozco – Comentó sonriendo. – Pero quizás por ingeniería.

- ¿Específicamente, ingeniero en qué?

- Pudiese ser químico, en realidad yo no fui mal estudiante, salí muy bien y a pesar que se creía que a mi se me ofrecieron todas las oportunidades en bandeja de plata por ser de una familia adinerada, no fue así. Bueno, pudo ser así, pero todo lo obtuve honestamente.

Kagome lo escuchaba atentamente mientras intentaba ponerse en su situación.

- Como podrás ver… - Continuó él. – Mi familia es numerosa y conflictiva, las apariencias lo son todo y a veces me pregunto ¿qué tiene de malo no aparentar? Es decir, sino no fuese por aparentar, mi papá jamás hubiese recibido a Naraku y a toda su descendencia. Me imagino que si se ve detrás de las apariencias, todo es completamente diferente.

Kagome lo miró seria, sin burla. Veía la sinceridad en sus palabras, después de todo, ella había logrado ver detrás de las apariencias desde su primera conversación. En eso, sin más ni más, lo abrazó rodeando el pecho de él con su brazo izquierdo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Eres una buena persona, no te preocupes. Tu forma de ver la vida es totalmente opuesta a la de tu familia, créeme que ellos son los equivocados por tener a un ser tan valioso como tú a su lado y no darle crédito a sus palabras. – Musitó. Inuyasha se encontraba en shock. Miraba la cabellera de ella cayendo en cascada en parte de su hombro y brazo y recordando sus dulces palabras, repitiéndolas en su cabeza como intentando decodificar correctamente la información. Mientras se debatía, Kagome intentó retirarse pero el la retuvo con su mano libre y se mantuvieron así un rato más…un rato especial para ambos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya había amanecido, Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, meditaba si levantarse o no.

- "Levantarse o no levantarse, he ahí el dilema" – Pensó con sorna mientras se tapaba hasta la frente con la sábana intentando recuperar el sueño. Al final, confirmó que su cuerpo no necesitaba más descanso y logró sentarse en la cama. Luego de unos minutos más de debate mental, se levantó por completo y fue al baño. (Se parece tanto a mí, xD)

Luego de tomar una ducha, cepillarse y todo lo demás, salió de la habitación ya vestida con su típica ropa de jeans con una franela y zapatos deportivos. Luego de su encuentro con Inuyasha no había tenido tiempo de tratar más con él por una u otra circunstancia. Cuando bajaba, vio que el susodicho le hacía seña hacia el teléfono. Frunció sin entender mientras continuaba bajando y al llegar al final de los escalones, Inuyasha le pasó el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa.

- Es Sorata Houshi, el padre de Miroku y él que se encargó de la transacción de todo lo que correspondía con mi custodia hacia ti.

Kagome se tomó unos segundos para rememorar. Luego recordó los ojos azules y gentiles del único que la consoló en ese momento.

- Sí, sé quien es. – Respondió llevándose el aparato al oído. - ¿Buenos días? – Saludó viendo como Inuyasha se alejaba a una distancia prudente para darle privacidad. – Sí, estoy bien, gracias…no, se ha portado muy bien conmigo… no, no me ha amenazado con tirarme al primer ratero que pase por la casa… - Continuó respondiendo mientras una gotita bajaba por su cabeza. – Ya veo, oiga, ¿y mi papá? – Preguntó seria.

- Bueno… - Se oyó a Sorata decir del otro lado de la línea con tono incómodo. – Era eso para que la llamaba… en realidad, encontramos el cadáver de su padre en su casa y… - Kagome sintió que le faltaba el aire. – por la autopsia se comprobó que fue suicidio. Tuvo una sobredosis de un medicamento y se cortó las venas de las muñecas, concluimos que lo último fue antes de la sobredosis. Lo lamento mucho.

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha al ver que el rostro de Kagome, tan lozano y sonrosado que siempre se observaba, se volvía más blanco que un fantasma, supo que algo andaba muy mal. Se acercó un poco más, sólo para ver como Kagome temblaba furiosamente y como un sollozó salió de sus labios. Pudo observar que quizás aún le seguían hablando, pero por como ella se encontraba, dudaba siquiera que estuviese escuchando. En el momento que Kagome soltó el teléfono, supo que venía lo peor. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos justo antes que ella se desplomara contra su pecho llorando amargamente.

- ¡Me dejó! ¡Me dejó! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo haría! – Sollozaba abatida mientras se sostenía con más fuerza de los antebrazos de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, bastante dramático el final pero bueno, todo sea para que me cuadre la historia. Agradezco sus reviews…bueno, de eso no estoy tan segura, porque me enredaron más, ñ.ñ con respecto a las continuaciones. O sea, para ser más específica, agradezco que les guste el fic y me lo hagan saber en cada capítulo mediante un review (Sí, ahora si quedó bien redactado, xD.) Con respecto a las continuaciones, voy a seguir un consejo que me dieron en un review, es acerca de que en el que me sienta inspirada, ese es el que continuo esa semana, porque parece que hay gente que cree que yo no voy a continuar los otros sino nada más él que escoja, no, nada que ver, yo soy lenta pero segura, jeje. Yo lo continúo todos mientras pueda. En fin, gracias por los reviews, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Sayonara.**


	10. El recuerdo de un posible confidente

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**El recuerdo de un posible confidente**

Tsubaki al escuchar gritos desde la habitación continua, con su típica imprudencia fue hasta allá y cuando iba entrando vociferó algo que precisamente no agradó a Inuyasha.

- Ay, ¿pero qué es este alboroto? – Cuestionó con las manos en la cintura. Inuyasha inmediatamente al sentir su detestable voz, ladeó el rostro y le lanzó a su prima una mirada asesina que no tenía que envidiarles nada a las miradas asesinas de su padre o su hermano. Y esto efectivamente hizo que Tsubaki se callará al instante y que, al estrenar sus neuronas milagrosamente, tomó la sabia decisión de retirarse.

Inuyasha al ver que su prima se alejaba, volvió su vista a su pecho, ya húmedo por las lágrimas, donde Kagome seguía sollozando desconsolada. Sin decir palabra, se retiró un poco, sólo para pasar su mano por detrás de las piernas de ella y cargarla en brazos. Kagome sorprendentemente no chilló ni reclamo, sólo se dejó hacer. Al ver que ella no pronunciaba réplica, la llevó escaleras arribas hasta la habitación de él. La recostó en la cama viendo como ella se acurrucaba mientras las lágrimas no cesaban.

Él en verdad quería decirle algo pero parecía como si su cerebro se rehusara profusamente a hacerlo. Ella luego de unos minutos lo miró con sus ojos rojizos y sonrió pero con una tristeza notable.

- No te preocupes, te agradezco que no me hayas dejado allá así, delante de todo el mundo… – Musitó con la voz aún quebrada. Inuyasha sólo asintió. – Y… - Prosiguió Kagome. –…si no es molestia, déjame sola un momento, estaré bien. – Él esta vez dudó pero por respeto, volvió a asentir para luego darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado cinco horas y Kagome no daba señales de vida. Estaba sumamente preocupado, había anunciado el por qué de la inasistencia de ella en todo el día viendo así la congoja en sus amigos, al igual que en Ayame y Rin. Los demás no habían dado muestra de emoción alguna, así que no sabía que pensar.

Miroku lo había convencido de dejar a Kagome sola esas cinco horas, pero de verdad ya no aguantaba la angustia y cuando sus amigos se distrajeron, volvió a su habitación, cuando entró escuchó el fondo musical de una canción que llegaba a su final para luego escuchar una nueva que empezaba. Era una música armoniosa y suave, junto con la voz del cantante, bastante hermosa. No sabía quien la cantaba, pero de verdad le gustaba y al empezar a escuchar la letra veía que era bastante acorde a la visión que tenía al frente.

**La noche muere y otro día rompe,**

**Y frente a mí, duermes.**

**Y mientras duermes te acarició,**

**Sin tocarte, sin sentirte.**

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida, su rostro se veía tranquilo, junto con el rastro de lágrimas que se iban evaporando. Ella abrazaba la almohada de él y se veía simplemente hermosa.

**Te ves tan bella al natural, así,**

**Tranquila….serena…**

**Será que el sueño alivia las heridas**

**y los temores pierden vida.**

Se acercó un poco más y se sentó al lado de ella, en un costado de la cama y hacer sólo una cosa, observarla mientras escuchaba la hermosa canción.

**Y de día tratamos de entender**

**Como hemos llegado a este momento de nuestras vidas**

**La noche oculta mi esperanza bajo tu almohada**

**Que en tu mirada yo encuentre la mía.**

- Lo lamento mucho, Kagome… - Dijo tristemente mientras la observaba con una mezcla de emociones.

**Y otra vez, (otra vez), otra vez,**

**me quedo a mirarte mientras duermes**

**y amanece (amanece) frente a mí,**

**hablando a tus sueños.**

Sonrió ante lo irónico del momento, ese cantante estaba relatando lo que hacía en ese momento.

**La noche oculta mi esperanza**

**Bajo tu almohada**

**Que en tu mirada yo encuentre la mía**

**Y otra vez, (otra vez), otra vez,**

**me quedo a mirarte mientras duermes**

**y amanece (y amanece) frente a mí**

**hablando a tus sueños (hablando a tus sueños)**

En eso Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a Inuyasha a su lado, le sonrió y se sentó despacio. Luego observo el equipo de sonido a su lado y cambio de canción.

- El cantante es mi papá, claro, hace unos cuantos años atrás… - Dijo sonriendo melancólica. – Era un romántico de corazón, a pesar de que no lo aceptaba, esta canción me la cantaba pequeña para dormir, tiene una letra hermosa. – En eso se silenció al encontrar la canción que estaba buscando.

Cierra los ojos y con suavidad,  
deja descansar tu cabeza hacia atrás, deja que el sueño,  
sea dueño de ti,  
cuando la noche con lentitud cuidadosamente apague la luz,  
deja que el viento te traiga hacia mi.

- ¿Lo ves? – Le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha. Este asintió interesado en la canción.

Si en sueños pudiera volar,  
yo llegaría hasta ti,   
para entonces hacerte escuchar,  
lo que nunca te pude decir.

Y siento la aurora a veces tocar,  
cuidadosamente mi puerta al pasar,  
y sin hablar me lleva hasta ti,  
no encuentro palabras que puedan decir,  
lo maravilloso que es poder sentir,  
el calor de un hogar que se refugia en ti.

Si en sueños pudiera volar,  
yo llegaría hasta ti,   
para entonces hacerte escuchar,  
lo que nunca te pude decir,.

- Recuerdo que mi mamá me dijo que esta es la canción que más le gustaba, porque ambos trabajaron juntos para escribirla. – Continuó Kagome. Inuyasha la miró atento, más decodificando el mensaje de la letra y viendo como si ese hombre le estuviese hablando ahora a Kagome, como en una despedida.

Ríe sin la alegría, que te robe,  
llora con la tristeza que te entregue,  
vive con la nostalgia que te deje,  
guárdame tu promesa,  
que tal vez un día estarás allí,   
que de vez en cuando pensaras en mí.

Ríe sin la alegría, que te robe,  
llora con la tristeza que te entregue,  
vive con la nostalgia que te deje,  
guárdame tu promesa,  
que tal vez un día estarás allí,   
que de vez en cuando pensaras en mi.

Si en sueños pudiera volar,  
yo llegaría hasta ti,   
para entonces hacerte escuchar,  
lo que nunca te pude decir.

Cuando finalizó la canción, Kagome notó que Inuyasha había quedado pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Cuántas canciones tiene tu papá?

- Pues, muchas, él pagó una vez un estudio de grabación, con la música, letra y todo listo, le salió caro, es verdad. Pero creo que fue muy bueno, ya que tenía una voz estupenda, inigualable.

- Cierto. Se nota que era un poeta de corazón…

- Sin duda. – Aseguró Kagome. – La música y la poesía era todo su mundo, claro, conmigo y mi mamá incluidas en un pedacito. Pero creo que mi mamá era la razón para el existir de su talento – Dijo sonriendo. – Por eso, cuando mi mamá murió, fue como si su vida se hubiese ido con ella…por eso creo que soy egoísta al decir que fue cruel conmigo al dejarme, ya que ahora podrá estar con ella, y espero que así sea, quiero que vuelva a sonreír, incluso si tal hecho no lo puedo ver.

Inuyasha la escuchaba en silencio, con su vista fija en el rostro de ella.

- Pero no vayas a creer que mi papá era un arrastrado, él también ponía sus límites. – Continuó Kagome cambiando la canción que estaba sonando. – Escucha esta canción y sabrás de que hablo.

**Perdóname si a veces soy egoísta y no te dejo entrar**

**Hay cosas inevitablemente privadas en mi agenda personal**

**Y la cadencia de este ritmo es de un compás**

**Que no permite otra persona al escuchar**

**A menos que las cosas yo…**

**Perdóname si a veces río y lloro en silencio de mi propia estupidez**

**Son ataques transitorios de madura sensatez**

**Y como un loco voy cegado por la luz y en los colores**

**Que me han hecho cargar mi propia cruz**

**Y a pesar que te quiero y por ti muero**

**Es tan difícil explicar**

**Y a pesar que mi casa es el sitio**

**Donde me enseñaste a amar**

**No te puedo dejar entrar**

**En este mundo tan mío**

**Y a pesar que te quiero y por ti muero**

**Es tan difícil explicar**

**Y a pesar que mi cama ha sido el sitio**

**Donde aprendimos a amar**

**No te puedo dejar entrar**

**En este mundo tan mío**

Inuyasha sonrió, no entendía por qué pero esa situación le pasó con su antigua novia. Todo pasaba como si aquel hombre le hablara a él, como si quisiera dejar todo claro. Sus canciones eran claras y sinceras, salidas del alma, como deben ser las canciones de todo artista.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Kagome intrigada.

- Yo tuve una novia que era así, quería meterse en mi mente y realmente él expreso lo que yo intentaba explicarle a ella en ese entonces.

Esta vez Kagome era la que escuchaba en silencio, ya que junto con unos ciertos celos, sentía que debía darle una buena bofetada a esa tipa, por ser tan imprudente.

- ¿Alguna otra obra maestra de tu progenitor? – Cuestionó él al notar que el ambiente se había aclarado y se le notaba mejor semblante a Kagome. Ella sonrió y manipuló nuevamente el equipo de sonido hasta dar con otra canción.

**Cuando el mundo se vuelve difícil de entender**

**Y el aire se pone tan duro que quiero mantenerme en pie**

**Tú me hablas, me calmas y me llevas a encontrar**

**Lo que pensaba perdido y así es más fácil continuar.**

**Y al escuchar tu voz, soy menos vulnerable**

**Solamente tú con ese toque mágico me llegas mucho más**

**Y así todo vuelve a estar bien**

**(todo vuelve a estar bien)**

- Eso creo que puede ir dirigido a ti. – Dijo ella sonriendo. Él sonrió pero no contestó nada.

**Yo quisiera guardarte en un cofre de cristal (cofre de cristal)**

**Que nada pudiera dañar y empañar tu realidad**

**Y no he visto belleza grande como tu pureza**

**Ni temores que no pueda vencer contigo y tu entereza.**

**Y al escuchar tu voz, soy menos vulnerable**

**Solamente tú con ese toque mágico me llegas mucho más**

**Y así todo vuelve a estar bien**

**(si me abrazas)**

**Todo vuelve a estar bien**

**(con un beso)**

**Todo vuelve a estar bien**

**Tú le das otro giro al ser feliz**

**(Todo vuelve a estar bien)**

- "Y ese iría dirigido a ti" – Pensó Inuyasha escuchando atentamente la canción.

**Y la vida que llevo,**

**vuelvo a ser como nuevo**

**Cuando estás conmigo**

**Y al escuchar tu voz, soy menos vulnerable**

**Solamente tú con ese toque mágico me llegas mucho más**

**Y así todo vuelve a estar bien**

**(si me abrazas)**

**Todo vuelve a estar bien**

**(con un beso)**

**Todo vuelve a estar bien.**

- Mi papá fue un maravilloso ejemplo de hombre…que descanse en paz. – Dijo apagando el equipo y sacando el CD para luego guardarlo en su respectiva carátula.

- ¿Podrías prestármelo? – Pidió al ver que Kagome se levantaba. Esta lo miró un poco extrañada pero aún así se lo pasó.

- Claro. – Dijo caminando unos pasos a la puerta. – Voy a bajar a comer, luego posiblemente vuelva. No quiero que tus amigos o primas me atiborren con preguntas.- Agregó cerrando la puerta al salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma noche, Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, con la vista fija en el techo y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Se había puesto a analizar su situación y su último encuentro con Kagome. Sabía que no podía alegrarse de la muerte del padre de ella, pero, gracias a eso había podido guardar en su mente y corazón ese momento con Kagome, como verdaderos amigos, que claro, se aspiraba a que llegara a más. Le daba mucha curiosidad que todas las canciones hubieran estado relacionadas con él, como si ese hombre se la encomendara o simplemente le dejase en claro su realidad. Bajo ese pensamiento, se volteó y alcanzó el CD que le había prestado Kagome y lo miró pensativamente por unos momentos. Luego, la puso en su radio y colocó una canción al azar, que, casualmente, volvía a hablarle a él.

Comenzamos por ser  
Confidentes de la amistad  
Compartiendo secretos  
Momentos y felicidad  
Poco a poco me hiciste falta  
Y hasta ahora no se que pasa conmigo  
Y sin querer evitarlo me estoy enamorando de ti  
Y sin querer remediarlo  
Me estoy enamorando de ti.

Inuyasha miró incrédulo a su equipo de sonido pero sin decir palabra se volvió a recostar, escuchando atento la canción.

**A los ojos de todos somos dos para el amor, el romance ideal, todo brilla a nuestro rededor  
Tu me cuentas tus ilusiones, para mí sólo son decepciones,  
Y sin querer evitarlo me estoy enamorarlo de ti  
Y sin querer remediarlo  
Me estoy enamorando de ti  
Cada vez que te miro  
Tu solo suspiro me dice que eres tú  
La mujer de mis sueños  
Es tan solo un empeño tenerte cerca de mí   
Nunca antes me pasó esto a mí  
Me la paso pensando en ti  
Yo me estoy enamorando de ti**

- Me estoy enamorando de ti... – Repetía casi inconscientemente tarareando la canción.

**Nunca antes me pasó esto a mí,  
Me la paso pensando en ti  
Yo me estoy enamorando de ti  
Yo me estoy enamorando de ti  
Yo me estoy enamorando de ti  
Yo me estoy enamorando de ti  
Y sin querer evitarlo  
Me estoy enamorando de ti  
Y son querer remediarlo  
Me estoy enamorando de ti  
Y ya no quiero evitarlo  
Me estoy enamorando de ti**

Cada vez que te miro  
Cada vez que te miro  
Cada vez que te miro...

Luego de ello, apagó el radio y quedó sostenido por los brazos de Morfeo con la canción grabada en su subconsciente, que tarareaba aún en sueños.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola, lamento el retraso pero no he tenido tiempo para continuar fics, creo que la próxima continuación sería Nuestra Dulce Aventura, pero no es seguro, vamos a ver. A mí se me había olvidado responder una duda que me dejaron en un review hace como que tres capítulos antes, pero siempre se me olvidaba responder, era que yo antes había dicho que Kikyo estaba muerta y ahora aparece, lo que pasa es que para una idea futura que tengo, necesito que ella viva, entonces, por eso hice una modificación en el capítulo que dije que ella estaba muerta. Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, veamos como resulta la cosa, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. El cantante es Frank Quintero, no creo que lo conozcan porque es viejo y no es tan famoso así pero canta espectacularmente bello, si bajan sus canciones, no creo que se arrepientan. Bueno, nos vemos, sayonara.**

**  
**


	11. Tú, yo y el reaggeton

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**Tú, yo y el reggeaton**

Inuyasha despertó lentamente y desperezándose con toda la parsimonia del mundo hasta que recordó en que situación se encontraba. Saltó de la cama y revisó desesperadamente el despertador para comprobar la hora. Se alivió que fueran las seis y media de la mañana. Sin meditarlo mucho procedió a ir al baño y asearse. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dirigió presuroso a la habitación de Kagome. Abrió la puerta despacio y vio la tierna imagen de Kagome profundamente dormida junto a Rin, que se acurrucaba cerca de ella en la misma cama. Sonrió embobado y se acercó en silencio. Le tocó suavemente el hombro a Kagome y oyó como ella gruñó levemente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y cuando logró enfocarlo, se extrañó y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué…? – Preguntaba Kagome confundida incorporándose en la cama. Inuyasha le hizo un ademán con la mano de que se callara, señalándole a Rin. Kagome ladeó el rostro y sonrió maternalmente al ver a su tierna compañera de habitación.

Luego, se levantó de la cama y cayó en la cuenta, ya demasiado tarde, que sus shorts eran bastantes cortos, más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Inuyasha miraba fijamente esa zona y ella se sonrojó azorada, tomando como escudo la misma sábana. Lo empujó sin delicadeza hasta la puerta y se la cerró en las narices a un perplejo Inuyasha. Se colocó torpemente los primeros pantalones que alcanzó y volvió a abrir la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola detrás de sí.

- Me agarraste fuera de base. – Masculló ella.

- Ya lo creo. – Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona pero luego volvió a mostrarse serio. – Te levanté a estas horas porque quería saber qué decisión tomaste.

- ¿Decisión? – Repitió ella confundida.

- Recuerda que hoy presentas la prueba de admisión a la Universidad. Pero también, hoy entierran a tu padre, lo retuvieron ayer en la morgue para esperar que tú llegaras hoy, pero todo está preparado.

El rostro de Kagome se volvió sombrío con esas palabras, pero sabía que él tenía razón, debía decidir.

- Hoy es el último día para presentar esa prueba… - Musitó tristemente. Luego de unos minutos en sepulcral silencio, ella suspiró amargamente. – Me quedo. – Anunció con los ojos opacos.

Inuyasha frunció sin entender.

- ¿No vas a ir al funeral? – Cuestionó extrañado. – Porque yo te llevo sin ningún problema. – Se ofreció amablemente. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- Me quedo. – Repitió sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba. – Estoy aprovechando una de las diferentes fases que pasa una persona en duelo: la negación.

- No entiendo.

- La negación en el familiar, consiste en que se desentiende de la situación, ignorándola por completo como si fuese sólo una broma que le hubiesen jugado. – Inuyasha la miró compasivo y ella prosiguió. – Todos pasan por eso, y yo creo que no soy la excepción, no podré ver a papá nunca más, estoy consciente de eso, aunque no sé hasta que punto y esa ignorancia la estoy aprovechando… - Inhaló aire luchando por no llorar. – Pero mi futuro depende de esa prueba y no puedo desperdiciar un año sólo por eso…sé que no es cualquier cosa pero él ya está muerto y yo…yo debo luchar por mi futuro. – Sin poder aguantar más, una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, que rápidamente limpió con la mano.

- Entiendo. – Dijo él en tono serio. - ¿A qué hora vas para allá?

- A las ocho y media. Me voy en taxi.

- Yo te llevaré, no te preocupes, lamento haberte despertado tan temprano.

Kagome sonrió y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo. – Susurró entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta una vez entrado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba chocando impaciente el llavero contra la mesa de caoba donde estaba sentado, en la cocina. Ya eran las ocho y Kagome no tardaría en aparecer, algo que le molestaba en parte, pues, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

Y como por invocación a sus pensamientos, ella apareció en la puerta de la cocina, junto con su pequeño bolso donde seguramente cargaba los útiles que le serían de provecho. Se veía sencilla y bondadosa, como era realmente y que ahora, quizá por su falta de fuerza debido a la tristeza, lo mostraba más abiertamente.

- Hola. – Saludó sin mucha emoción. Inuyasha torció la boca en un intento por sonreír.

- Vámonos entonces. – Anunció saliendo por la puerta que daba al estacionamiento. Uno por cierto, bastante grande. – Vamos en la 4Runner porque la TrailBlazer la carga mi papá. – Agregó y Kagome lo miró como si le estuviese tomando el pelo.

- Créeme que cualquiera de esas naves espaciales es de mi total agrado. – Dijo divertida. Él sonrió también.

Una vez dentro de "la nave espacial" que le decía Kagome, Inuyasha colocó la parte frontal del equipo de sonido y revisó en la guantera, pero por la mueca que mostró, no se contentó con lo que había allí.

- Dejé el porta CDs adentro. – Anunció metiendo la llave en el suiche.

- Ah, no hay problema. - Dijo ella buscando en su bolso y sacando un CD, que Inuyasha, jurando que sería el del padre de Kagome, la dejó ponerlo con toda confianza pero al escuchar la música quedó confuso.

**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**

**Little woman, man I need you so much**

**Ganas me dan, ganas me dan, **

**De acariciarla por lo buena que está.**

- ¿Reaggeaton? –Exclamó extrañado.

- Sí, no quiero andar triste para cuando presente y lo único que me alegra es escuchar mi música preferida. Además, ¿acaso no te gustan los latinos?

- Debo reconocer que sus mujeres son espectaculares, pero o sea, ¿esa música cuando estás de duelo?

- Cada quien lo supera a su manera. – Fue lo que dijo en defensa propia inspirándose en la música que sonaba fantásticamente en esa camioneta. – Ya sé, tú lo que quieres es que te ponga "Noche de Entierro" – Dijo ella burlonamente echándole vaina a Inuyasha.

- ¡Ja! Sobretodo. – Dijo él divertido.

- Oh, vamos, si es la "combinación del dinero" – Siguió ella.

- De la droga querrás decir.

- No te creas, Wisin y Yandel van a sacar una película acerca de sus vidas.

- Oh, ¡eso debe ser profundo! ¿Cuál es más efectiva, la marihuana o el perico? He ahí la trama de la película. – Espetó incrédulo.

- Pero así sabremos porque se autoproclama "W, el sobreviviente" – Alegó ella en su defensa riendo al igual que él.

- Sobrevivió a la droga y se mejoró en rehabilitación. Fin de la historia.

- Puede ser… - Dijo con tono pensativo, haciéndose la seria.

- ¿Sabes? Te agradezco haber aceptado que te llevara, porque Sesshomaru llegó con su típica cara de cañón y no ando de humor para aguantármelo.

- Aunque debo admitir, que con todo lo mala sangre que es él. Es atractivo. – Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada. - ¡No me le voy a meter por los ojos, tranquilo! – Exclamó ella al ver la acusadora mirada del chofer.

- Más te vale. Es muy viejo para ti. – Masculló.

Kagome percibió que lo hizo hacer enojar, pero no entendía porqué, es decir, sólo fue un inocente comentario. En eso, al notar que la canción que seguía no le gustaba, la cambió, colocando finalmente "Noche de Entierro" y empezó a moverse aún en el asiento.

- Si suena sabroso con las cornetas de esta bicha. – Dijo inspirada. Inuyasha sólo rodó los ojos suspirando cansinamente.

- Más vale hubiera traído mis CDs.

- ¿Qué escuchas tú, pues?

- Coldplay, Green Day, Evanescence, etc.

- No, muy gringo para mí. En dado caso, prefiero Robbie Williams o Jojo, me gusta como canta esa tipa.

- Como sea. – Y en eso aceleró. Kagome notó que aún seguía enojado. Sonrió malévolamente al planear en una milésima de segundo, una forma de volver alegrarlo.

- Inu-chan. – Le llamó con toda la intención, viendo como él fruncía extrañado.

- ¿De cuándo a acá me dices como Ayame?

- Desde que me provocó. – Respondió sonriendo. – Oye, quiero salir contigo.

Inuyasha casi se iba llevando con la camioneta a una inocente viejecita que iba cruzando la calle del shock que le habían producido esas palabras.

- ¿Que qué? – Preguntó mirándola como si la hubiese visto comiéndose una cucaracha.

Kagome aún miraba incrédula a su alrededor, luego de semejante frenazo que había pegado Inuyasha.

- Más te vale que no vayas a arrollar a nadie cuando lo repita. – Dijo ella tomando aire nuevamente. – Quiero salir contigo hoy, en la tarde, si me va bien, vamos a comernos un helado, si me va pésimo en la prueba, me enseñas a emborracharme. – Anunció dando a entender la idea.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

Kagome levantó los brazos en un exagerado ruego a lo sobrenatural.

- Porque quiero. Eres mi amigo, quiero compartir el dolor o la alegría contigo. – Se explicó tranquilamente.

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón volvía a retomar el mismo pulso de minutos antes. Creyó ingenuamente que esas palabras eran por algo más y no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente.

- Entiendo. – Musitó retomando la marcha a la Universidad. Kagome notó que sólo lo había empeorado y se sintió mal por eso.

El camino restante pasó en sepulcral e incómodo silencio. Cuando llegaron, él entró en el estacionamiento y paró la camioneta para que ella se bajara.

- Adiós. Me pasas un mensaje cuando salgas para venir a recogerte. Que te vaya bien. – Dijo él sin un ápice de emoción.

- Adiós. – Contestó ella apesadumbrada pero luego, como un relámpago, cruzó un impulso por su mente. Se volvió a meter en la camioneta ante la extrañeza de él y lo jaló por la camisa, besándolo así durante un tiempo. Inuyasha al principio había quedado pasmado pero luego, agarrándole el gusto a la cosa, le correspondió fervientemente. Cuando se soltaron para inhalar aire, ambos se encontraban sorprendidos. – Ahora sí, chao. – Anunció ella saliendo del vehículo y encaminándose a un lugar determinado, que poco le importaba a Inuyasha en ese momento.

Inuyasha agradeció a Dios que se hubiese estacionado en un lugar donde no paraba el tráfico pues, tenía que recuperarse de ese acontecimiento antes de volver a manejar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonreía tontamente, tanto soñar con un beso de ella en secreto, tanto imaginarse ese evento y sucedió, así de la nada, de improviso. Observó como ella había dejado en el carro su CD de reggeaton y prendió el equipo de sonido, sintiendo que esa canción de "Noche de Entierro" era un concierto de Mozart de lo extasiado que se encontraba. El ritmo de la música le recordaba a ella y eso era más que suficiente para sentir que Daddy Yankee era el mejor cantante del mundo. Lentamente iba volviendo a Tierra, pues, sentía que se encontraba más allá de la estratosfera. Prendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha de regreso a su casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome luchó por concentrarse en esa prueba tan larga, ya que duraba las cuatro horas correspondientes con el calendario que le habían proporcionado. Sin embargo, por su mente a cada momento pasaban dos ojos dorados como el mismo sol, que la miraban turbados y confundidos. Sonrió al recodar su acto tan temerario, sólo quería tener la esperanza que no estuviese cometiendo un error. Recordó el amor de su mamá por su papá y quería experimentar algo así. En eso, recordó una anécdota de su mamá.

FLASBACK

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en las piernas de una mujer joven, que poseía gran parecido con la infanta y le sonreía dulcemente._

_- Pues sí, mi pequeña Kagome, ese muchacho decía que yo tenía que ser su novia por ser la más bonita del salón pero yo no me cansaba de decirle que no._

_- ¿Y por qué le decías que no? – Dijo con un timbre bastante agudo pero a la vez sumamente encantador, de cualquier niña pequeña._

_- Porque estaba enamorada de tu papá. – Contestó sonriendo. – Sabía que me convenía más ese muchacho que me decía eso, pero preferí a tu papá, sabía que lo amaba y eso era más que suficiente._

_- ¿Y cómo sabías eso, mami?_

_- Tú lo sabrás cuando sea así. Mi pequeña Kagome, no importan las circunstancias en que te encuentres, si crees que con ese muchacho que conocerás mucho más adelante tienes un gran futuro y si ves que su amor es sincero, nunca te eches para atrás, mi amor. Lucha como luché yo por estar con tu papá._

_La pequeña le miró confundida, pero sin embargo asintió obediente, recordando cada palabra salida de su querida y dulce madre._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Kagome sintió cierto picor en sus ojos debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y volvió a centrarse en la pregunta que estaba contestando.

- "Oh, mamá. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?" – Se preguntó para sí, sintiendo gran pena por haber perdido a su mamá también, ya era una huérfana y aún no era mayor de edad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había salido de esa interminable prueba pero se sentía victoriosa, consideraba que le había ido bastante bien. No obstante, apenas salió se compró un pastel de manzana y un té helado. Pensaba que toda la azúcar de su cuerpo la había consumido su cerebro entre tantas interrogantes que había en ese examen. En eso recordó algo, y sacó su celular para llamar a Inuyasha. Este le contestó inmediatamente.

- Ya salí. – Avisó Kagome.

- Ok, ya salgo para allá. – Contestó rápidamente y trancó. Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

Había recordado que Inuyasha cuidaría de ella hasta los dieciocho años nada más. No tenía idea de cómo iría a hacer para sobrevivir en Tokyo, sin familiares, casa, ni nada. Había pensado que tal vez, remotamente, Inuyasha le alquilara una de las habitaciones de su casa, de manera de no dejarla en la calle, pero aún se encontraba insegura.

Entre sus cavilaciones observó como llegaba una camioneta azul, una Trail Blazer y como el chofer bajaba el vidrio.

- ¡Kagome! – Le llamó Inuyasha haciéndola reaccionar y volver a Tierra.

Inmediatamente corrió a la camioneta y se montó en el asiento delantero viendo incrédula el acontecimiento del año. Inuyasha cantando reggeaton.

- Ay, nuestro amor se acabó. Por mí búscate otro hombre, otro que te vuelva loca, loca, loca, vete… - Cantaba inspiradísimo.

Kagome no pudo menos que reír a carcajada suelta.

- ¿Estás cantando lo que yo creo que estás cantando?

- ¡Los benjamins! – Exclamó él mientras veía como Kagome casi se orinaba de la risa.

- Esto provoca grabarlo… - Decía con una mano sobre el estómago, ya que le dolía de tanto reír.

Inuyasha reía pero levemente, cambiando así la canción y colocando "Rompe el suelo" de Wisin y Yandel mientras Kagome se iba ahogando de la risa.

- Mírala bien, eee, ella es la que rompe el suelo y no le importa con quien, eee… - Cantaba Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba incrédula.

- ¡Ya puedo morir en paz! – Exclamó Kagome divertida. – Lo he visto todo. – Dijo en tono solemne haciendo reír a Inuyasha.

- Anda, hagamos un dúo. – Pidió él. Kagome sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Cuál?

- Pam, pam. – Dijo él cambiando la canción. Kagome no pudo evitar volver a reír.

- For the World, el dúo dinámico. Acércate a mí, un poquito, te quiero sentir, dame un cantito, acércate, te necesito, quiero contigo, bailar pegadito. ¡Zumba Inuyasha! – Cantaba Kagome entre risas.

- Bailando la toqué y ella se dejó, aprovecho y pam, pam, pam, la toco, y pam, pam, pam. Bailando la toqué y ella se dejó, aprovecho y pam, pam, pam, la toco, y pam, pam, pam…

Kagome no se imaginaba ese vacilón tan grande para ese momento, se esperaba cualquier sorpresa pero menos esa. Se encontraba feliz, era increíble, estaba tan acongojada hace unos momentos y ahora no podía gozar más, y sólo estando con Inuyasha. Ya había tomado una decisión, quería que Inuyasha se quedara con ella toda la vida y así lo haría, costase lo que costase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, jajaja, como que usé mucho el reggeaton, pero lo siento para las que no les guste, esa vaina a mi me encanta y las canciones que nombré arriba, sobretodo. Este, agradezco sus reviews, aunque en el capítulo anterior no recibí mucho, creo porque actualicé un día poco estratégico, pero bueno, igual, espero que les siga gustando el fic. Me gustó hacer este capítulo, yo misma me reía sola al imaginarme a Inuyasha cantando "Pam, pam" xD. (Créanme que mi hermano me miró como si fuera un bicho raro al verme reír ante el computador y observando que lo que estaba usando era el Word, ñ.ñU) Pero en fin, les agradezco el apoyo y será hasta la próxima, sayonara.**


	12. La limpieza de la casa

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**La limpieza de la casa**

Kagome e Inuyasha finalmente habían llegado a la casa, estacionándose al lado de una Hummer plateada, algo que extrañó a Kagome porque no recordaba haberla visto cuando salió de la casa y se quedó mirando el vehículo intentando asociarla a alguien.

- Es de Sesshomaru. – Anunció Inuyasha viendo como ella despertaba de su ensimismamiento.

- Ah, ok. – Dijo bajándose de la camioneta al igual que Inuyasha. Rodeó el vehículo y se acercó a Inuyasha rumbo al ascensor.

Una vez adentro, Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a él viendo como respuesta inmediata el notorio asombro de ella, puesto que Kagome le miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Inuyasha quiso reír ante su expresión, y de hecho así lo hizo.

- Por Dios Kagome…deberías ver tu cara. – Dijo entre risas. La aludida frunció sin entender empujándolo por el pecho. Inuyasha no opuso resistencia y dejó que ella se alejara.

- Es que no entiendo por qué hiciste eso… - Musitó azorada y sonrojada. Inuyasha había abierto la boca para responderle pero en ese momento se abrió el ascensor encontrándose con el rostro inmutable de Sesshomaru que al parecer se dirigía al estacionamiento.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó formalmente adentrándose en el ascensor al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha y Kagome salían.

- Buenas tardes. – Respondió Kagome educadamente a diferencia de Inuyasha.

- Hola, ¿qué tal? – Le saludó Inuyasha con tono neutro pero sin prestarse a las ridículas formalidades de su hermano. El aludido no respondió y las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente. – Que tipo para amargado… - Masculló dejando las llaves distraídamente sobre la mesa, frunciendo al ver que no había ni un alma en la cocina, ya que por lo general, al menos se encontraba la cocinera.

- Es extraño ver la cocina tan solitaria…por lo general es un sitio donde circula mucha gente. – Comentó Kagome dándose cuenta del mismo detalle.

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ? – Escucharon la voz potente de Inu no Taisho desde fuera de la cocina.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron extrañados y se dirigieron a donde provenía la conversación. Cuando llegaron, observaron al padre de Inuyasha sumamente furioso y a una nerviosa Yura.

- Pero tío, te hice un favor… - Decía ella intentando arreglar la situación.

- Oh, pues claro, echar a la calle todo el personal obrero de la mansión es algo sumamente sabio y prudente. – Espetó irónico el hombre sin darse cuenta de que tenían público hasta que Inuyasha le llamó.

- Papá, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó extrañado. El aludido le miró con cierto cansancio y suspiró estresado.

- El ser sumamente inteligente que tienes por prima… - Empezó viendo como Yura planeaba quejarse pero ella al ver la mirada fulminante de su tío, prefirió callar. – Ha botado a todas las empleadas de la casa, es decir, no hay cocinera, no hay sirvientas, no hay ama de llaves… ¡No hay un carajo! – Exclamó furibundo. Inuyasha miró entre incrédulo y divertido a Yura.

- Ah… - Musitó Inuyasha queriendo reír por lo idiota que era su prima.

- Pero… - Terció Kagome. – En ese caso, ¿para cuándo tendría listo el nuevo personal?

El hombre le miró acongojado y dubitativo.

- No lo sé, por lo general eso lo organiza Sesshomaru, es decir, él se encarga de contratar a la ama de llaves y luego ella escoge lo que quede de personal, sin embargo, mi hijo se va mañana nuevamente y hoy tiene diligencias que hacer.

- ¿Y usted lo puede hacer? – Preguntó Kagome nuevamente pero al ver la sonrisa burlona del hombre, se dio cuenta que quizá no sería muy buena idea.

- No soy muy bueno en eso…digamos que la última vez que me encargué de eso, la tipa se encargó de planear todo para dejar la casa vacía y desaparecer misteriosamente. – Dijo viendo el asombro de Kagome al escuchar que por culpa del propio señor de la casa habían sido robados.

- ¿E Inuyasha? – Volvió a inquirir Kagome. Inuyasha la observó con una mirada asesina pues él no quería encargarse de eso.

- No, es un niño todavía. – Dijo descartándolo por completo. Inuyasha no supo si agradecerle por librarlo de ese trabajo o informarle que desde cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Kagome sonrió divertida, confirmando lo de que "para los padres, los hijos siempre seguirán siendo sus pequeños"

- ¿Y entonces? – Cuestionó ella nuevamente.

- Sesshomaru vuelve dentro de tres días, no sé como haremos. – Dijo derrotado. Kagome pensó por un momento.

- Pero en la casa hay…siete mujeres. – Dijo contándose así misma junto a las otras. – Creo que podemos encárganos de la casa perfectamente durante tres días.

Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho rieron a carcajada suelta casi orinándose en el proceso de las risotadas que exclamaban. Kagome les miró sin entender.

- Cariño… - Le llamó Inu no Taisho amorosamente. – Creo que no debes fiarte por el número de féminas que se encuentran en la mansión pues lo más probable es que seas la única que sepa lavar un plato o freír un huevo.

Kagome entendió el por qué de su risa aceptando que eso sería lo más probable y por el asentimiento de Inuyasha, supo que no había duda de eso.

- Pero no son unas retrasadas mentales como para no aprender a hacerlo. A ver…yo soy la nueva ama de llaves. – Decretó firmemente ante la extrañeza de los presentes. – Y ustedes no deben excluirse del grupo pues pueden lavar y cocinar perfectamente. – Agregó viendo los semblantes de susto de los Taisho.

Y así, Kagome mandó a llamar a Rin, a Sango y a Ayame, pues sabía que las restantes no estarían muy dispuestas que se digan. Igualmente, llamó a Miroku, a Inuyasha y al Sr. Taisho.

- Muy bien… - Había empezado a hablar aunque para extrañeza llegó Kikyo junto con sus dos hermanas, que venían casi arrastras.

- Nosotras también vamos a trabajar. – Informó Kikyo fulminando a sus hermanas con la mirada en caso de que pensaran en rehusarse. Kagome se extrañó pero como más ayuda no hacía daño, aceptó gustosa.

- Ok, entonces…lo primero es limpiar y acomodar la casa. – Informó viendo la mueca que mostraron todos. Kagome quiso reír, ni que fuese el fin del mundo, pensó. - ¿Alguno de ustedes considera que sabe hacer algo con respecto a la limpieza de la casa? – Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el recinto y Kagome sonrió decepcionada. En eso Rin pidió el derecho de palabra, Kagome inmediatamente se lo concedió con un ademán.

- Yo hice un curso de cocina con Ayame, podemos encárganos de eso. – Dijo para alivio de Kagome, Ayame asintió también.

- De acuerdo, mis nuevas cocineras, lúzcanse. – Dijo sonriente, viendo como las dos asentían y se disponían a buscar los utensilios necesarios junto con la comida.

- ¿Y qué carrizo pintamos los hombres aquí? – Preguntó Inuyasha de brazos cruzados.

Kagome lo meditó un momento.

- Inuyasha, tú cortas el césped, Miroku tú te encargas de bajar las cortinas que hayan en la casa para mandarlas a lavar y Sr. Taisho, usted se encargará de hacer todos los mandados que se requieran. – Vio como los tres hombres asentían obedientes a sus órdenes y sonrió satisfecha.

- Sango, tú trabajarás conmigo barriendo la casa. – Anunció Kagome viendo como la susodicha asentía tranquila.

- Pero no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo. – Respondió la muchacha apenada.

- No tiene mucha ciencia, no te preocupes. – Le consoló. – Bueno Kikyo, tú y Tsubaki se encargarán de pasar coleto. – Anunció viendo lo confundidas que habían quedado. – Es pasar un trapo mojado con agua y jabón por el suelo con ayuda de un cepillo de barrer o un haragán. – Explicó viendo como las aludidas exclamaban un "ah…" de entendimiento.

- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó Yura fastidiada. Kagome la miró sin compadecerse en lo absoluto.

- Te encargarás de sacudir los múltiples objetos de la casa, desde paredes, cuadros a objetos delicados y diminutos que se encuentran en toda la casa.

- ¿Me viste cara de sirvienta? – Exclamó horrorizada.

- Si con eso aceptas tu trabajo más gustosamente, pues sí. – Dijo sin inmutarse observando como sus amigos no pudieron reprimir la sonrisa ante las ganas de reír.

La esbelta mujer empezó a vociferar un rosario de improperios pero Kagome la ignoró por completo.

Y una vez dicho esto, todos empezaron a colaborar en la limpieza de la casa. Y a pesar de no ser una actividad muy grata, se divirtieron. Rieron mucho cuando…

- ¡WAAA!!!- Se escuchó el grito de Yura cuando se cayó de la biblioteca que intentaba desempolvar, todos corrieron a socorrerle ante semejante grito pero luego no pudieron evitar reírse ante la imagen que tenía al frente de una Yura golpeada y llena de libros encima.

También cuando…

- ¡COÑO! ¡AHHH! – Gritaba Inuyasha mientras la podadora lo llevaba a él en vez de ser al revés. Él se iba se iba cayendo de bruces sin poder controlar bien la máquina que tenía al frente. Ante este nuevo grito, todos corrieron afuera riendo ante la divertida escena de un Inuyasha que era prácticamente arrastrado por la podadora.

Igualmente cuando…

- ¡SANGO! – Clamó Miroku, el cual, se sostenía fuertemente de la cortina que supuestamente debía estar bajando y que por el peso de él, ya había rasgado, donde, para colmo, la escalera se había caído, sin poder permitirle bajarse, quedando totalmente suspendido. Sango naturalmente acudió en su ayuda pero al verle en la posición tan incómoda y graciosa, rió a más no poder, mientras levantaba la escalera y se la acercaba a Miroku para que se apoyara en ella.

De la misma forma cuando…

- Esto no es para personas dignas y cultas como yo… - Mascullaba Tsubaki caminando hasta el cubo de agua, que por los movimientos bruscos y descuidados que realizaba, hizo que el cubo le cayera encima empapándola completamente. En ese momento pasaban por allí Kagome y Rin que no pudieron evitar reír ante ese acontecimiento.

Otra oportunidad fue cuando…

- ¡RIN! ¡RIN! – Llamaba Sango desesperadamente al ver que el sartén había agarrado candela y el fuego empezaba a dispersarse entre las otras ollas y sartenes que estaban montados sobre la estufa. En ese momento, Rin llegó a su rescate, tomando el extintor de incendio y vaciándolo en todo el recinto, quedando una Sango totalmente blanca y enojada. Rin rió ante la escena mientras Sango vociferaba las mil y un amenazas a la pobre Rin que había huido seguida de una furiosa y a la vez sonriente y divertida Sango.

Otra vez fue cuando…

Kagome se encontraba en el cuarto doblando las sábanas, pero aburrida del trabajo tan monótono, sonrió de forma pícara para luego salir de la habitación totalmente envuelta en una sábana blanca y caminando como momia, la víctima que tenía más próxima era Ayame, que caminaba hacia ella mientras revisaba que cargaba todas las toallas que le correspondían, por eso, cuando pasaba cerca de la habitación, salió Kagome asustándola con un "boo" que hizo reír a las dos por las ocurrencias de Kagome.

Pero quizá una de las más cómicas fue cuando…

Kikyo se encontraba afanada pasando coleto laboriosamente, y sin darle mucha importancia, movió un mueble para pasar el trapo por allí pero se encontró con un invitado no deseado.

Inuyasha que se encontraba en la cocina junto a Sango y Rin escucharon un sonoro grito desde el piso superior pero no sabían de quien había sido pues nunca habían escuchado ese tipo de chillido en la familia. Subieron vencidos por la curiosidad y se quedaron estupefactos al encontrar a Kikyo montada sobre un sofá gimiendo como una niña pequeña y señalando con horror al suelo donde se encontraba una cucaracha. Ninguno en su vida había visto así a Kikyo, más bien habían pensado que debía ser Kagome cuando la vieron a unos cuantos metros atrás pues era prácticamente imposible que fuera ella. Luego de que se les pasara el anonadamiento, rieron de forma estruendosa ante la graciosa y patética imagen mientras Kikyo les miraba furibunda.

Y una vez muerto el "poderoso monstruo cucaracha" todos bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina, pero rieron nuevamente cuando Sango se iba resbalando con el piso mojado, ella les reclamó de qué se burlarán mientras los aludidos no paraban de hacerlo.

Y el último acontecimiento del día fue cuando…

El padre de Inuyasha ya había aparcado su camioneta y caminaba rumbo a la cocina para entregar el mandado, Kagome le recibió sonriente tomando la bolsa pero se quedó de piedra la ver lo que había traído.

- Señor…no creo que necesitemos de algo tan extremo… - Dijo ella riendo mostrándole el envase de kerosén a un confundido Inu no Taisho. – Esto es kerosén, sólo necesitábamos desinfectante. – Agregó Kagome viendo como las facciones del hombre se suavizaban y reían los dos por lo que había pasado.

Y así, durante todo el día, pasaron de las mil y una cosas que hicieron divertirse a todos, claro que Kanna y Naraku no se unieron al juego, pues, eran los más huraños, sin embargo, el resto puedo disfrutar verdaderamente su día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche llegó Kagome echándose en la cama de la primera habitación que consiguiera, que era la de Inuyasha. Estaba sumamente agotada y se dijo que descansaría un poco y luego volvería a su habitación, pero que va, se durmió a los pocos minutos en un profundo y reparador sueño. Inuyasha había llegado riendo de los chistes y ocurrencias de Miroku y se extrañó de encontrarla allí, la vio dormir tan apaciblemente que no tuvo corazón de despertarla y sonriendo fue hasta el closet, sacó su pijama y se cambió de ropa. Luego se metió en la cama junto a ella y le abrazó. Kagome aún en sueños, sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Él sonrió y se dispuso a dormir y aprovechar la compañía de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento mucho lo del capítulo anterior con la cosa de que exageré en el uso del reggeaton, porque es verdad, no debí abusar de eso ya que fui injusta con el público que no le gusta esa música y desconoce sus canciones, por eso, discúlpenme por favor. Es que yo ya desde un principio había colocado a Kagome como una amante del reggeaton y por eso lo coloqué en ese capítulo pero intentaré no hacerlo notar tanto en los próximos. Con respecto a este capítulo… ¿qué les puedo decir? Sé que venía con la onda romántica pero ustedes saben que yo mezclo los géneros, por eso, trato de colocar otros temas alternándolos con el romance de los protagonistas. Pero tranquilas, que ellos siempre quedan juntos al final, xD. Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen reviews. Sayonara.**


	13. La dichosa visita

**Detrás de las Apariencias**

**La dichosa visita**

Inuyasha empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente sintiéndose inundado por un aroma dulce y agradable que no estaba seguro de donde provenía. Finalmente, cuando abrió sus párpados por completo, observó que tenía a una muy profunda dormida Kagome a su lado, sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas de ella. Luego, levantó la vista y observó por la ventana que estaba lloviendo, no le gustaban mucho los días lluviosos pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. En ese momento, sintió que Kagome se movía y volvió su vista hacia ella. La muchacha se estiró perezosamente y abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de la cercanía que tenía con Inuyasha, hasta que recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior.

- Oh, Dios… - Siseó ella mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se sentaba al lado de él que permanecía acostado. – Se supone que descansaba un rato aquí antes de irme a mi cuarto… - Dijo con una media sonrisa. Inuyasha igual le sonrió y asintió divertido.

- No te preocupes, fuiste excelente compañía. – Le informó viendo como en ella se formaba un adorable sonrojo.

Kagome avergonzada había mirado hacia otro punto que no fuera Inuyasha, dando con la ventana y observando a través de ella la lluvia caer. Sonrió melancólica.

- Está lloviendo… - Musitó. Inuyasha estudió su rostro y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Te recuerda algo, no es así? – Preguntó viendo como ella ladeaba el rostro y posaba su mirada en él. Kagome asintió.

- Yo de pequeña salía con mi mamá al patio trasero y nos mojábamos completamente jugando en la lluvia y riendo a más no poder. – Inuyasha notó que los ojos de ella estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en retener. – Luego llegaba papá y nos regañaba diciendo que nos podíamos enfermar y todo eso, aunque mi mamá siempre se las arreglaba para arrastrarlo hacia la lluvia e incluirlo en el juego. Finalmente, después de reír y jugar, regresábamos a la casa. Mi mamá me enviaba directo al baño para ducharme y cuando salía me daba un brebaje, seguramente algún antigripal pediátrico para que no enfermara. – Sonrió tristemente limpiándose las lágrimas que ya había dejado correr por sus mejillas. – Por eso me gustan mucho estos días, en ellos puedo recordar nítidamente esos buenos tiempos.

Inuyasha la había escuchado atentamente y en ese momento, con su brazo había atraído a Kagome hacia si para abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla. Ella se había dejado hacer escondiendo su rostro en el firme pecho de él.

- ¿Sabes? A veces considero que no sé que sería de mí si no te tuviera a ti… - Susurró ella acurrucándose más en los protectores brazos de Inuyasha.

- Yo me hago la misma pregunta respecto a ti… - Le respondió en igual tono mientras enterraba su nariz en la cabellera lacia de ella y aspiraba su perfume. Kagome sonrió aliviada.

- No quiero separarme de ti… - Continuó ella separándose del abrazo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Sólo podré estar contigo durante un año y… - Inuyasha le interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Disfruta el presente, luego nos preocuparemos por el futuro. – Le aconsejó con una sonrisa que Kagome no tuvo más remedio que corresponder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Chilló Kagome ante una acongojada Sango.

- Kagome, dentro de dos días empiezo clases. Miroku y yo nos tenemos que regresar. – Repetía Sango por enésima vez ya en la puerta y con las maletas a los lados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué será de mí? – Preguntó Kagome en tono exageradamente trágico.

- Oh, vamos, tienes a Inuyasha y también a Rin y a Ayame. Sobrevivirás, tranquila. – Le consoló Sango.

- Muy bien… - Dijo resignada abrazando a su amiga. – Cuídate entonces.

- Igualmente. – Y así, Sango finalmente salió de la casa y se subió a la limusina que les llevaría de regreso a Kyoto.

Kagome observó hasta que la limusina se perdía de su vista pero instantes antes de cerrar la puerta, vio como un pequeño cacharro llegaba y se estacionaba en todo el frente. Kagome frunció sin entender y luego sonrió al divisar al chofer. El muchacho se bajó y corrió hasta la puerta, y en cuanto la vio, sonrió abiertamente mostrando su perfecta y pareja hilera de blancos dientes.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Tanto tiempo! – Dijo abrazándola. Ella le correspondió con gusto.

- ¡Bankotsu! ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo justo cuando Inuyasha había bajado las escaleras y observó la escena frunciendo el ceño.

- Extrañándote, pues claro. Vine a rescatarte de estos niñitos mimados. – Respondió en tono cómplice. Kagome rió divertida.

- Me alegra verte pero aquí no hay nadie a quien salvar. Ven, pasa. – Le invitó dándose cuenta que Inuyasha les miraba con los brazos cruzados y examinando atentamente cada movimiento que hacía Bankotsu. – Inuyasha, mira, ya que estás aquí, te quiero presentar a Bankotsu, es un amigo del barrio donde vivía.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo estrechándole la mano pero ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes y el ambiente de pronto se puso bastante tenso. Kagome carraspeó incómoda.

- Dime, Bankotsu. ¿Cómo están los muchachos? – Preguntó haciéndolos pasar a los dos a la sala de estar más cercana.

- Pues, lamentando la muerte de tu padre, que por cierto, mi más sentido pésame, se me había olvidado dártelo. – Dijo sentándose en uno de los mullidos muebles mientras que Inuyasha se sentaba en el que daba frente al invitado donde, la mesita que les separaba parecía la línea de fuego.

Kagome lo notó y una gotita bajó por su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

- Gracias. Me imagino que así es. Oye… ¿deseas tomar algo? ¿Café, jugo, té?

- Un jugo si no es molestia. – Contestó sonriendo viendo como Kagome asentía y salía del recinto. Luego ladeó el rostro y observó a Inuyasha que le miraba altivo y con desconfianza.

- Con que tú eres el que se llevó a la pequeña Kagome… - Comentó cruzando sus piernas de forma masculina y escrutando con la mirada a su interlocutor.

Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente.

- No soy ningún secuestrador pero si así lo entiendes, pues sí, ahora Kagome está bajo mi custodia. – Informó viendo la mueca de repulsión de Bankotsu.

- ¡Maldición, hombre! – Exclamó irritado cambiando de posición. – Eres tan chamo como lo es ella, ¿de qué carajo puedes estar hablando tú de custodia?

Inuyasha se echó para atrás en el asiento, tomando una pose retadora y arrogante.

- Tengo la mayoría de edad y a pesar de no estar al borde de la ancianidad, estoy en total obligación de velar por ella.

Bankotsu bufó incrédulo.

- Sólo por un año. – Le recordó. – Kagome luego va a quedar en la calle y tú no vas a hacer nada por ella, la dejarás como a una basura y después, cuando ella tenga que enfrentarse al mundo por sí sola va a recibir más palo que una gata ladrona. – Sentenció con dolor viendo la inmutabilidad de Inuyasha ante su comentario.

Inuyasha quería decirle que él era incapaz de hacerle algo así a Kagome, que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que a ella no le faltase nada nunca en su vida pero su orgullo pudo más.

- ¿Y qué si fuera así? ¿Tú harías algo extraordinario al respecto? – Le espetó con burla sintiendo como un vaso se quebraba. En eso ladeó su rostro a la puerta y vio a Kagome con su semblante dolido y decepcionado. Ella escondió su mirada tras su flequillo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Tanto Bankotsu como Inuyasha se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con rencor pero Inuyasha tenía intenciones de seguirla, aunque Bankotsu lo detuvo.

- Ya has hecho más que suficiente, niño mimado. – Dijo saliendo a toda carrera detrás de Kagome.

Inuyasha iba a seguirle pero obviando lo de "niño mimado" el idiota ese tenía razón, pensó. La había herido sin querer y deshizo en cuestión de segundos toda la confianza que ella tenía en él y que tanto le costó conseguir. Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus dientes rechinaron. Quería asesinar a Bankotsu, vaya que sí, si hubiera tenido un arma a la mano, quizá no hubiera vacilado si se le daba la oportunidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Kagome! – Gritaba Bankotsu intentando alcanzar a Kagome que corría sin detenerse unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Ella lloraba sin cesar mientras que la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo sin piedad. No sabía cuanto había corrido aunque reconocía que posiblemente se estuviese comportando como la propia tonta pero a pesar de no saber por qué, las palabras de Inuyasha le habían herido. Ingenuamente había creído que él movería cielo y tierra para no abandonarla pero al parecer sus expectativas eran diferentes a las de él. ¿Pudiese ser que Inuyasha fuera un libertino y sólo se estuviera aprovechando de ella? Era incapaz de creer tal barbaridad. Aunque a decir verdad él sabía mucho acerca de su pasado pero ella no sabía mucho del de él, por no decir que lo ignoraba completamente. Meneó la cabeza disipando esos pensamientos, ahora eso no importaba, debía de comportarse de forma más madura, ya no era una niña que huía ante cada problema. Y así, cesó de correr sintiendo como Bankotsu se le iba acercando y ladeó el rostro al sentirlo a su lado. La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y él no notó que ella aún lloraba.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada y apoyando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas. Kagome pareció meditar esa pregunta para finalmente asentir en silencio.

- Estoy bien...creo que necesitaba la carrera para descargar la indignación. – Musitó con un tono prácticamente inaudible luego de unos segundos más. Dio media vuelta y miró la mansión que se veía en todo su esplendor desde esa perspectiva. Sonrió amargamente al creer que alguien de esa posición económica fuese a hacer "lo que sea" por permanecer con ella. Y así, emprendió su camino de regreso junto a su amigo.

Al llegar, entraron directamente a la cocina donde inevitablemente habían mojado el piso. Kagome expresó una mueca al notarlo pero aún así, sólo sacó de una de las alacenas un mantel y con él empezó a secar su cabello y parte de su ropa, luego de ello, se lo ofreció a Bankotsu, que realizó el mismo proceso. Ella le sonrió agradecida por haberla ido a buscar pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Me voy a mi habitación, sabes, me da mucha pena contigo, pues estás de visita pero… - Había empezado a excusarse Kagome. Bankotsu asintió inmediatamente.

- No hay problema. – Le sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ay, Tsubaki, no sabes lo que te envidio. – Expresaba Yura abiertamente. Tsubaki le miró sin pizca de emoción.

- Fíjate cuan diferentes son nuestros puntos de vista. – Dijo ella mientras frente al espejo, peinaba su lacio cabello.

- ¡Ja! Ya quisiera yo casarme con el joven Hakudoshi, estoy segura que sería lo máximo. – Dijo ilusionada. Tsubaki se encogió de hombros y Yura le observó ceñuda. – Se supone que deberías estar alegre, eres una novia, ¿sabías? – Le reprendió. En eso Tsubaki se volteó para verla.

- Te recuerdo, hermanita… - Dijo en tono irónico. – que el joven Hakudoshi se va a casar conmigo porque así lo planificaron nuestros padres. Si fuese por mí, ya hubiera cambiado de lugar contigo gustosamente. – Dijo para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación bastante enojada. Llevaba los labios y puños apretados de la rabia e impotencia. Yura felicitándola por algo que ella quería evitar a toda costa, que irónico. Caminaba presurosa sin un rumbo específico, sólo quería escapar aunque fuese momentáneamente de la realidad y al ir tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, chocó con alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio y que de no ser por esa persona que la había tomado por los brazos, hubiera ido a parar en el suelo. Alzó la vista mientras se erguía y observó a un joven bastante guapo al frente.

- Disculpe… - Dijo él tranquilamente. Tsubaki necesitó de varios segundos antes de poder responderle pues había quedado bastante anonadada ante la presencia de ese muchacho.

- Oh, no, perdóneme a mí, iba distraída. – Contestó nerviosa mientras sonreía.

- Mucho gusto. Soy Bankotsu. – Se presentó el joven estirando su mano. Tsubaki inmediatamente se la estrechó.

- Tsubaki Taisho. – Respondió ella soltando el agarre de su mano. - ¿Usted trabaja aquí? – Preguntó extrañada. El joven sonrió.

- No, soy amigo de Kagome. – Le informó notando la leve mueca de la muchacha al decir ese nombre.

- Soy prima de Inuyasha Taisho. – Dijo ella viendo como él duró unos cuantos segundos en recordar quién era el tal Inuyasha.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿De visita también? – Preguntó en tono afable y así empezó el flirteo entre esos dos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome… - Llamaba por enésima vez Inuyasha mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de ella. Él momentos antes había visto a Rin junto a Kikyo por fuera, al parecer se dirigían a la piscina, concluyendo que Kagome debía encontrarse sola en su habitación. Finalmente, sintió unas pisadas desde el anterior y escuchó como la puerta se abría. Vio su mirada seria y fría y tragó nervioso. - ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó esperándose un rotundo "no" pero para su sorpresa ella asintió en silencio dándose media vuelta y sentándose en la cama, esperando a que él se dispusiera a hablar.

- Dime. – Dijo ella al notar el nerviosismo y arrepentimiento del joven.

- Este…Discúlpame el comentario, no lo decía en serio, sólo que ese tipo no me inspira confianza… - Observó viendo como Kagome no mostraba ni un ápice de emoción en su rostro. Él suspiró derrotado. - ¿Cómo puedo recuperar tu confianza?

Kagome lo meditó un momento.

- No lo sé… - Musitó ella. – Sin embargo, te perdono. Yo reaccioné muy feo, jamás se esperaría eso de mí…de todas maneras, creo que estaba presionando mucho, ¿no es así? Creo que soñé y volé muy alto, más de lo que me correspondía, teniendo un desastroso aterrizaje.

- No… - Dijo él arrodillándose a la altura de los ojos de ella. La miró fijamente. – íbamos bien, eso puedes jurarlo, no sé como probarte que lo que le dije a ese carajo era mentira… - Agregó frustrado. Kagome se compadeció de él pero aún así permanecía regia.

- Muy bien, pero…veamos hasta donde llega la cosa. – Dijo al perder toda certeza de que él pudiese luchar por ella, Inuyasha le dolió esa falta de esperanza pero trabajaría con eso mientras tanto. En ese momento, a ella se le cayó de la mano una perla rosa pero antes de que esta tocara el piso, Inuyasha la atrapó y la estudió confundido. Luego se la devolvió.

- ¿Esa no es la que escondiste en tu bolsillo el día que fuimos a buscar tus cosas al apartamento donde vivías?

- Sí…era de mi mamá. La siento como si fuese un amuleto, a pesar de que no creo en esas cosas. Cuando siento que necesito desesperadamente una respuesta o un consejo de mamá, tomo esta perla y la aprieto contra mi pecho y luego de unos cuantos minutos, al parecer la mente se me aclara y me llega una respuesta, como si mamá me la susurrara al corazón. – Sonrió tristemente. – Si todo funciona, dale las gracias a mi mamá por no rechazarte rotundamente.

- Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Créeme que si nos casamos, le llevaré cincuenta ramos de rosas al cementerio a tu mamá. – Prometió viendo el profundo sonrojo de Kagome ante esas palabras.

- ¡Con calma! – Exclamó ella azorada. Inuyasha sonrió ante lo inocente y dulce que se veía con esa expresión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, el capítulo está como que medio raro porque primero salgo con la pareja principal y luego me desvío a un posible TsubakixBankotsu pero ellos más que todo, en dado caso que se dé, van a ser como…ummm…motivo de unión para Inuyasha y Kagome, si me decido a hacerlo, luego explico porqué en los próximos capítulos. En fin, espero que el capítulo haya quedado aceptable y me dejen reviews n.n Sayonara.**


End file.
